Flowers for the Weak
by Dramatic Clovers
Summary: Lucius realizes no one will be safe if Harry dies. He flees with four teenagers to America, where love and death plots await them. Ron/Edward, Neville/Emmett, Draco/Jasper, Lucius/Carlisle, Harry/Jacob, Severus/Paul SLASH
1. Float On

_So I had SO much trouble deciding who would be for Edward. But, I think this is the best idea I had, and I think it's gunna be cute. ^^ Yeah, I just erased the females and put dudes in their places…_

_Moving to America was going to be a lot safer for them. Safer, and a lot steamier! Ron/Edward, Neville/Emmett, Draco/Jasper, Lucius/Carlisle, Harry/Jacob SLASH_

Flowers for the Weak

_Chapter One _**Float On**

Ron blinked, arching an eyebrow as he looked up at the cloudy sky, then over at Lucius. The blond man sat behind the wheel of the American car, driving it as if he had done it every day of his life for years, though Ron was sure a pureblooded wizard such as himself had never driven before in his life, anywhere in the world. His gloved hands turned the wheel easily into a driveway and Ron turned his head and blinked up at the house, smiling slightly at the SOLD banner across the sign in the front yard. Their new home. He slid out of the car and stretched, yawning as the others in the car began to stir, having fallen asleep in just the short half hour ride over to their new home from the air port.

Harry slid out of the car and looked to his red headed friend, a slow smile coming upon his face. Neville came out after him, having to be caught by the other two, a bit wobbly having just woken up. They were used to their clumsy roommate from school.

"So this is home." Draco said, his lips pulling into a sneer as he looked at the tiny house, getting out of the passenger's seat.

"Yes Draco, this is our home now. And you'll do good to get used to it, I do not plan on having to leave here anytime soon." Lucius told his son sharply. The two glared at each other and Draco finally looked away. He was angry with his father's sudden change of heart. One moment the man was on the dark lords side, the next he was ordering him out of the castle as they were attacking the light side, telling him he had to save Potter. Save Potter!

"Well I think it's nice." Neville said, smiling and heading towards the house, his head high.

"Yeah." Ron agreed while Harry nodded. "We've all come together under these weird circumstances. We might as well try and be positive about it." He walked with his best friend towards the house, heading upstairs with him to unpack their things.

There were three bedrooms, and Neville dreaded knowing who he'd have to share with. Of course Harry and Ron went into one room, and Draco the next, leaving Neville standing in the hallway nervously as Lucius headed for the master bedroom. He took a slow breath and walked into the same room as Draco.

"Get out fat ass, can you not see I'm busy?" Draco said, resizing his bed to normal.

"Draco, we have to share…"

"We sure as hell don't! Go bunk with your roommates, this is my father's house!" Draco snapped back at him and Neville sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Now, now. No fussing." Lucius's deep voice spoke as he leaned into the room. "Draco you will share with Long-Neville." He told him sternly. He was trying to use the teenagers first names, to encourage them all to get along. "And be nice, no insults. This won't work if you are constantly rude." He turned and walked back towards his room, his son angrily crossing the floor to follow. Neville glanced back at them and sighed, starting to unpack his own stuff.

"What's with you?" Draco demanded to know and Lucius turned, raising an eyebrow. They stood on opposite sides of Lucius's half unpacked bedroom, facing each other.

"Whatever do you mean?" The father asked innocently.

"This…everything! Saving Potter and Weasley, and fucking Longbottom for God's sake and dragging us all the way here! Why are you changing sides, turning weak, and running away?" Draco yelled.

"You remind me of your mother so much sometimes…" He sighed, sitting on the bed and looked at his son. "The dark lord is insane, Draco. And even if muggles are useless, he is going to extremes. I've realized this and so should you. We're not safe, and I took Potter because he's the only chance we've got, I couldn't let him die like that. Weasley and Longbottom just followed…learn to get used to them, Draco. They're the only people you know, now. And do not call me weak." He warned to the retreating teenager's back. What could he do? He had to do what was right for once in his life, or God would never forgive him.

Oooo0000oooO

"Hey do you smell that? Almost like sulfur, but not quiet..." Edward said, his head turning towards the smell in the distance curiously.

"I think you're tuning in to hard to fat humans farting." Jasper said and laughed, but Emmett came up behind him, bonking him on the head with his fist.

"Yeah, I smell it, too." The biggest brother said, going to stand next to Edward.

"Well…let's go find out what it is." Jasper said, running off towards the smell, the other two quickly following and then beating him, Edward in the lead like always. They stopped in front of the house, crouching down and looking at it curiously. "Just humans." Jasper scoffed.

"No, not just humans. I know I've smelt this before…I'm getting a closer look."

"Me, too!" Emmett said, moving after him. Jasper hung back, not wanting to get to close and hurt one of the humans. Edward climbed the tree easily and peered into the first room, tilting his head as he took in what appeared to be two humans at first. A red headed one was talking to a jet black haired boy, before he grinned and moved his lips, as he raised a pointed stick. Colorful light spilled out and he turned a tiny wardrobe that looked made for a doll house into a large one. "They're wizards!" He cried, though his voice was low excitement, so only his brothers could hear his words.

"Really?" Jasper came forward now, climbing up the second tree with Emmett, who looked in the other window. "Oh, look at the blondy." Jasper smirked at the sight of Draco laid out on his bed, reading a book. He noticed Emmett was looking more at the pudgy human on the opposite side, curled up on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Not what he'd really expect Emmett to go for… He turned to look at Edward, who reached out boldly and tapped on the window of the first two boy's room.

Harry and Ron jumped and turned to stare at the person on the other side of the window, their wands pointed. Edward raised his hands quickly, wondering if the wands would work on him. "I come in peace." He said. Harry went and threw the window open, Ron joining him in peering out the window at the vampire.

"Oy, you're a bloody vampire, aren't you?" Ron said in surprise. "What are you doing around here?" He could tell by the cold air the man gave off, and his total perfection.

"Pretending to live, and trying to exist." Edward replied, smirking softly. "My name is Edward. I haven't seen wizards in a long time." He admitted. "Why are YOU here?"

"We're running from Vold-"

"From You-Know-Who, Harry!" Ron hissed in warning, causing Edward to raise a curious eyebrow on his perfect face. "If we say his name he'll know where we are. There's a mad wizard that's trying to take over Europe, and eventually the world." He said and Edward's eyes widened in surprise. Why hadn't they known about such a thing?

"Really? Tell me more." He slipped into their room, looking at the red head curiously. The boy blushed slightly under the attention.

"W-well he wants to kill all the muggles, I mean, non-wizard humans, you see. I guess that'd be bad for you, huh?" He grinned sheepishly and Edward shook his head.

"We are not human killers. We drink animal blood." Edward told them.

"We?" Harry repeated, going to peer out the window, seeing Emmett and Jasper gawking at Neville and Draco's room. He pulled back and went into the next room where the boys laid. "There are vampires peeping on you through the window." Draco looked up at Harry then at the window, screaming in surprise to see that someone was really outside his window. The two vampires laughed loudly at the boy's reaction and Lucius dashed into the room, wand drawn. He pointed it at the window and fired a stunning spell that broke right through the glass.

Ron had been stuttering over explaining the dark lord when the noise happened, and when Edward saw the spell he dashed out of the window, going to catch his stunned brother's before they hit the dirt. The spells did work on them! He decided it was no longer safe and quickly took off, carrying his brother's along with him.

Oooo0000oooO

"Oh no, Lucius! What'd you do that for? They were friendly!" Harry cried, shocked when Lucius stunned the vampires. He went to check on them out the window, but they were already gone.

"Vampires? Oh, the Cullens? Darn, Carlisle isn't going to be happy…" He said, shifting. "I'll have to apologize to him tomorrow. I suppose those were his 'sons'?" He questioned, but Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, we only met one, and I saw the other two…you know where they live?" He asked, turning to look at Lucius.

"Yes, Carlisle and I are old friends." Lucius drawled slowly. "We keep in contact, and I knew this would be a safe place for us to move to, thanks to him." He said, nodding. "We will go meet them all formally tomorrow. So I suggest you get some rest."

"How am I supposed to sleep with bloody vampires peeping at me and my window broke?" Draco yelled, though Harry waved his wand, fixing the shattered window easily. He smirked at Draco who gave him the finger as he headed for the door. Harry reached up and flipped the light off, leaving the room dark.

"Are…are the vampires gone?" Neville squeaked out from under his bed.

Oooo0000oooO

"Carlisle! Are your sons alright?" Lucius grinned as he came towards the man, shaking his head eagerly.

"Oh yes, Lucius. They recovered quickly; spells don't last long on us. They want a rematch, though." He joked with a smile. "They were all surprised to find that I knew of you all coming here. I've been too busy at the hospital lately, I suppose." He turned to look at the four teens, smiling.

They looked around the giant house in surprise. Draco wished they had moved into a home like these, why did the vampires have to live so well? "The boys are in the back yard. Perhaps you all would like to go see them?" Carlisle suggested, watching the boy's nod and head towards the backdoor.

Outside the vampires were playfully chasing each other and destroying trees and rocks in their way. The wizards watched in shock as the vampires broke things to dust in their palms. It was clear to Draco the vampires just wanted to show off for them, for they all were aware of them coming towards them.

"So we meet again." Edward said, looking straight at Ron, who smiled. Emmett got up from his spot on the ground and headed for Neville, while Jasper turned towards Draco who raised his eyebrows challengingly. Harry blinked, looking around him and began to realize what the vampires were doing. Targeting his friends (and enemy) for seduction. Why didn't he get a cute vampire boy?

"Yeah, hi." Ron said. "Did your dad tell you about the dark lord?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and he told me saying the name Voldemort is safe for us. It is only wizards who are tracked through the name." Edward said, watching in surprise as Ron flinched at the name. "I guess he is very frightening to you. You don't have to fear him here, right?" Ron nodded his head at the words hesitantly, and smiled. He supposed that that was true...for now. "Do you like our little town? I know it isn't much, but it's a good place for vampires to hide out, and I guess wizards, as well."

"Yeah, it's…cozy." Ron blushed, not really knowing how to react to the charming vampire. He sure was…sexy. That was really the only word for it. Everything about him was flawless.

"Why thank you, you're not too bad, yourself." Edward said, grinning at Ron who immediately flamed red at the words.

"Wh-what?" He yelped.

"I can read your mind. Everyone's mind, actually." Edward told him and Ron felt himself growing mortified. "Don't be ashamed." He laughed. "You're not the only one thinking about how attractive I am. Your friend is jealous I'm talking to you…" Ron blinked in surprise. Harry, jealous of him? That was a laugh.

"Why is that so funny?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you gotta stop that now." Ron said, shaking his head. He didn't like having all his personal thoughts seen so easily.

"Sorry, I can't. It's always on. I wish I could turn it off, trust me." He reached out to stroke Ron's cheek gently. "I don't mind listening to you think… You get so nervous." He grinned as Ron blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. Edward wondered if his blushed in other places as well…

"I think your brother is hitting on Weasley. You better stop him before he makes a huge mistake." Draco said dryly, looking up at Jasper, who chuckled softly at the words.

"He just thinks he's cute…but I think you're much cutier." He said, watching Draco's eyes widen in surprise before a sneer crossed his face. A grin spread across Jasper's own. Oh what a darling little thing this blond was.

"Y-you perverted gay vampire!" Draco cried and turned, storming away. Jasper smirked and followed after him easily, glad to be leaving the crowd. "Stop following me, you freak!"

"Now, is that any way to talk to someone who gave you a compliment?" He reached out, touching his shoulder, sending soothing emotions through him. Draco stopped trying to get away, suddenly feeling very calm. "There now…everything is fine."

"Yeah…" Draco agreed dreamily, before blinking up at him. "What are you doing to me?" He asked.

"Oh, smart one. Just calming you down a bit. I won't molest you or anything, fun as that would be…I'll win you over the fair way." He winked at him playfully. "Come on, blondie, don't be so uptight. Me and my brothers, we've be here for a long time with nothing but humans. It's fun to have some people who understand being different around."

"You don't like muggles?" Draco asked curiously.

"Normal people? No, not really. Spent many years devouring them. Though that'd behind me, now." He assured him. Draco slowly smirked at him. This vampire wasn't so bad. He glanced back towards the Gryffindor's, seeing that they seemed to be getting along well with the other two, as well.

"Neville. That's a funny name. But I like it." Emmett said, watching Neville's thick lips curiously as the boy spoke to him.

"Yeah…I guess so.." He blushed up at him nervously. "Mr. Emmett, uh, why are you standing so close?" He asked, blinking up at him, feeling a bead of sweat fall down the back of his neck as the vampire breathed sweet breath over his face. "Are you smelling my blood?"

"No." Emmett snorted. "I can smell your blood a mile away; I don't need to be this close. But like this, I can see you so well. Every fine detail…" He laughed softly, low in his chest. Neville wanted to reach out and feel the rumble of his laughter in that chest for himself.

"Oh." He breathed, blinking up at him. "Why do you want to see my…details?" He asked, though Emmett never got a chance to answer as Lucius came, calling the wizard boy's back. It was time to leave.

"Come on, Draco." Lucius looked pointedly at Jasper, letting his son walk past him. The other three followed suit and Lucius looked over at the vampire boys, shaking his head. They were all just like their father, strangely hungry for wizards. He supposed it would be lonely to be a vampire without someone to hold, but he wasn't going to let his son get mixed up in such a world. He had Malfoy heir's to make, no time to be wasted with a horny vampire. He turned with one last glare and walked with his brood of teens back towards the car.

Emmett turned to grin at his brothers, who smiled right back. "So tell me everything Neville was thinking, Edward." He said quickly.

"No, tell me about Draco first!" Jasper said, but Edward waved them off.

"I was only really listening to Ron. He's got such cute thoughts." The vampires laughed softly to one another. They'd be seeing a lot more of their little wizards…

Oooo0000oooO

"Well that was…an awkward meeting." Ron said, frowning. He was fairly sure he'd been flirted with… but it seemed strange. Why would a super hot vampire flirt with HIM?

"More like boring." Harry said, sighing, and throwing himself hard into the back seat, scowling.

"Oh shut up, Potter. You're just jealous." Draco said, rolling his gray eyes towards the gray sky.

"Jealous of what?" He asked, smirking as Draco panicked a moment, looking at his father, then away quickly.

"Of our new friendships!" He cried, trying to save face in front of the man. Stupid Potter trying to trick him… He tilted his head to look out the window, frowning slightly. He kind of did want to see the vampire boy again, look into those yellow eyes…Hear about him killing and drinking the blood of countless muggles…

"How about tomorrow I drop you all off at the beach? It might be some fun." Lucius suggested to them all. "Maybe you can get to know the natives around here, too."

_'Kay so yeah, I almost put Draco with Emmett, seeing how Draco is a shitty, pretty, blondie. But I'm not trying to rewrite Myer's (trashy and poorly written) story over again. I think Draco needs some roughness. XD Hope you liked it, plenty more to come soon._


	2. Feeling Good

_H.K. – It's a free country and I'll hold whatever opinion I want, and express it when I wish. But I am glad you like the story, anyways._

_Chapter Two_ **Feeling Good**

"Hey, you know this wasn't too bad of an idea." Harry said with a grin as they approached the rocky beach, Lucius turning to drive off in the parking lot behind them. Harry wondered what he planned to do alone, but didn't question it too much. He turned to head towards the water, Ron following behind him happily, Neville and Draco trailing behind them.

Draco was covered in sun screen and glum, he wouldn't have gone to the beach with the stupid Gryffindor's if his father hadn't been so insistent. He obviously wanted to be alone, but for what Draco had no idea. He sat down on a big rock, watching Potter and Weasley dance around in the waves of water, sighing. Longbottom sat on the edge, always scared to just dive in. He didn't get why they were so faithful to the useless boy.

He glanced up, seeing some people heading towards them, a bunch of males, from the look of it. Two ran ahead of the others, and Draco could tell from their hair color and skin tone they were the natives that lived in the area. The other ones retreated back, headed back towards where they had come. The two headed towards the Gryffindor gang and Draco stood, walking over curiously to see what they were saying.

"-new around here." Harry was telling them.

"Oh, well. I'm Jacob." The longer haired boy said. "And this is Sam." He waved to his friend who was with him, who smiled. Draco was bored immediately. He turned and headed back towards his rock as Potter spoke.

"This is Ron, and Neville, and the guy walking away is Draco-" Harry started to explain.

"Okay, that's nice, but who are you?" Jacob asked, grinning and Harry smiled back at him.

"I'm Harry." He said. Sam smirked at the exchange and Ron tilted his head, curious at the action. He acted like he knew something no one else did.

"Well Harry, you want someone to swim with?' Jacob peeled his shirt off and headed into the water in his shorts. Harry glanced over at Ron and grinned widely, grabbing his friend and following Jacob out to the water.

Sam sat down next to Neville, watching the three of them and turned to look at the boy. "So you guys like it around here?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." Neville said with a nod. "People are really friendly. We already met the va…er…the Cullen's, and-"

"The Cullen's? Did you just start to call them…" He looked at Neville suspiciously, who blinked, surprised. He blushed a little and shook his head, unsure of what to say. "You know…what they are?"

"You do, too?" Neville breathed and Sam snorted.

"'Course I do. Me and Jacob and the rest of the pack aren't exactly on great terms with them, you could say." He said, frowning at Neville. "Why would they tell a group of humans what they are?" He sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you not human?" He blinked, leaning in to squint at him. "You don't look like anything to me…" He tilted his head curiously and Sam looked away nervously at his friend, frolicking with the other two boys.

"He's a werewolf, you idiot." Draco said from behind Sam suddenly, who jumped up in shock at the words, his eyes wide. "We're wizards." He told Sam, reaching into his pocket and pointing his wand at him. Sam let out a laugh reaching for the stick and Draco made it spark, sending Sam flying backwards in surprise.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled and Jacob and the other two looked up in surprise, walking over quickly.

"Draco what are you doing?" Harry moaned, seeing his wand.

"These guys are werewolves." Draco informed and Jacob blinked in surprise as well. Harry glanced over at him curiously.

They looked pretty…healthy to Harry. Certainly nothing like poor Remus. "Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"These guys aren't our kind of werewolf. They're sort of…their own kind of made up werewolf." He said, watching them exchange confused looks. He shrugged.

"So who are you?" Jacob asked, looking around at the lighter toned boy's slowly.

"We're wizards." Harry volunteered. "Hence the wands…" He said, nodding to Draco still holding his in his hand. He explained to them about the Dark Lord wanting to kill him and all and Jacob seemed very concerned.

"That's awful." Jacob told him, reaching out to take his hands. "Someone wants to kill a guy like you? If he comes here I'll beat him off." He told him, grinning widely. He yanked his head around quickly after the words, turning to stare into the distance. "The Cullen's are standing on the edge of their land…" He said, frowning."

"They can't come here?" Ron asked in surprise, and both werewolves quickly shook their heads.

"No. It is part of an old agreement." Jacob said. "Hey, where are you going?!" He yelled as Draco walked off in the direction he'd looked in before.

"To see the vampires. They're more interesting then you all." Draco said. "Are you coming, Longbottom?!" He snapped. Neville looked around at the others, shocked at the offer and he blushed, stuttering out an excuse and slipping off to follow quickly. Ron shifted, wanting to go as well, but he couldn't leave Harry, who seemed to be firmly planted to his spot. Darn…

"Don't worry about them, they just have little crushes." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"On the Cullens? That's not really that safe…but I guess you're better off than normal humans…" Sam said. Harry went with his friend to wade back into the water, the other two followed after them. "So Harry, tell me more about yourself." Jacob said eagerly, his lips forming a grin. Ron laid down in the surf to brush off Sam, who looked like he was working up a conversation. He sunk down into the water, thinking about Edward, then remembered that he could read minds. How far a distance could he read them from? He blushed to himself, trying to direct his thoughts to less dangerous zones, but it hardly worked. His perfectly sclupted face and hands kept coming back to his mind. He surfaced with a soft gasp, taking in air to his burning lungs. Jacob was chatting Harry up, and he could tell his friend liked it. He looked over at Sam, who was looking rather bored.

"Why's your friend all over mine?" He asked Sam, who blushed slightly at the words. It was Jacob's business to tell Harry about how special he was, he shouldn't tell his friend…

"Maybe he just saw something in him." He decided that wasn't a whole lie. From the moment Jacob laid eyes on Harry he knew they had to be together, no matter what. Something Sam and many of the others from the tribe had gone through already.

He looked up at his friend, wondering what would come from this. Poor Jacob had always wanted children, but it seemed his hopes were now over. He could never find anyone else, now. He watched his friend flirt and tease, easing Harry into the change. He was just glad Jacob was so smart; some of the boys had been far too…pushy about the new bond. He looked in the direction of the vampires, hoping the other two humans were doing okay.

Oooo0000oooO

"Hello." Jasper was thoroughly unsurprised to see the wizards. Edward had warned him when they'd started coming towards them a mile ago. He grinned down at Draco who grinned back up at him challengingly. "Talking to the werewolves, eh? Did they tell you what dirty blood suckers we are?" He teased.

"Oh he started, but then we walked away." Draco shook his head. "I think Potter likes ones of them." He snorted. "Weasley must like the other one or something, because he stayed, too." He shrugged. Jasper looked over at Edward, wondering if it was true, but the boy didn't seem all that worried.

"So how about a trip around the forest?" Jasper offered, reaching for Draco's hand. Draco looked down at it and hesitated, then reached out to take it, yelping as he was jerked into Jasper's arm's bridal style then the vampire took off. The speed made him dizzy and he shut his eyes until he slowed, still going very quickly through the woods. "How do you wizards get around?" He asked, looking down at the blond, smirking at him.

"Like this." Draco raised his wand and Jasper was thrown off when they were suddenly being squeezed through a tight tube. He gasped in surprise when they were suddenly right in front of his home, with Draco under him on the ground.

"Well…you got me beat." Jasper admitted sheepishly, looking into the boy's sky gray eyes. "Your eyes are so unique." He told him with a smile.

"Yours, too." Draco replied, but Jasper shook his head.

"Nah, mine are this color from what I eat. Animals. If I ate humans they would be red." He told him and Draco nodded.

"They were once red?" He asked and Jasper nodded slowly.

"Yes, I killed many…Destroyed lives for fun and pleasure. It was not the right way to be living…"

"Don't be so quick to put down your old life." Draco teased with a grin, frowning when Jasper got up, though he offered his hand to help him as well. Draco ignored it, getting up on his own.

"That's behind me." Jasper warned the boy. Draco acted like he wanted someone sick and twisted, but he had a feeling that if ever faced with such horrors he wouldn't be so fond of them. He reached out to stroke Draco's soft cheek ever so delicately. He had to be so careful with the boy, to not hurt him. Draco leaned into the touch then smiled, pulling away. The little tease!

"I should go." He said, turning away and Jasper tilted his head, watching him raise his wand to disappear.

"You'll come back, right?" Jasper asked and Draco glanced back at him.

"Sure, if I have time." And he disappeared. Jasper dropped to the ground with a sigh. He was so going to get blondie back for that…

Oooo0000oooO

_So what's going on?_ Emmett asked, glancing at Edward for a moment while he spoke to Neville. He thought the question, and Edward heard it loud and clear.

Edward replied, speaking so low and fast that Neville wouldn't understand. "Ron's thinking about me." He said and Emmett smirked.

"When are you going to come spend the night with me, Neville?" Emmett asked suddenly and Neville smiled at the words.

"A sleepover would be fun. Ron and Harry would come, and maybe Draco." He shrugged. "He seems to like you guys." He told him. Emmett scoffed slightly. He'd been hoping to get the boy flustered, but he had taken the offer so innocently. So cute.

"Okay." He said. "You guys can come over this weekend." He said. "Just check with Lucius and all that." He said, watching Neville nod in agreement. Draco appeared then, smirking. "Come on, Neville. Time to go." He grabbed the boy's arm.

"See you then, Emmett." Neville waved and they disappeared.

"Oh, I'm going to do such awful dirty, nasty things to that kid." Jasper groaned, running up to his adoptive brothers.

Emmett turned to laugh at him, shaking his head. "Well you'll get your chance, Neville made plans for a group sleepover this weekend." He informed with a grin and Jasper grinned right back. How wonderful!

Edward smiled at his brothers as well, his mind still on Ron. He could tell from the way the conversation was going that Harry was bound to Jacob, now. Not that he really minded any, but he knew Ron would be upset when his friend got busy being a lover. But Edward would be there to comfort him…He smiled. "Come on, let's go." He said, turning to run back towards the house once Lucius pulled up in his car to pick the teens up.


	3. Happiness Runs

_Utena-Puchiko-nyu – Yeah, I like rare ones, too. Although…someone already did a Draco/Jasper, I think. I found it after I did the first chapter of this story. I dunno, what about Snapey? Who would I pair him with if I brought him into the story? Or do we need him to just be there and sulk? XD_

_Chapter Three_ **Happiness Runs**

"I don't want to go." Harry said quickly and the other three turned to stare at him in surprise. Lucius raised an eyebrow himself, listening as the teenagers exploded at his defiance.

"What do you mean you don't want to?" Ron asked, frowning.

"But Harry, I already told him you would!" Neville simpered.

"Fuck you, Potter." Draco growled.

"Look I'm not going. I…I've got a date." He blushed, happy that the words silenced them all.

"With who?" Lucius spoke this time, scowling at him. He didn't really care to get involved in Potter's love life, but he didn't know who could be lurking, ready to snap up the boy who lived.

Harry blushed harder and cleared his throat. "Jacob Black. He's a werewolf, shape shifter something, I met on the beach." He muttered, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"You like him? You didn't tell me." Ron said in surprise.

"A native?" Lucius nodded. Harmless enough and a shape shifter that turned into a werewolf would be useful for protection. Spells didn't hit them as hard. This could actually be quite a good thing. "Yes, that sounds fine, to me." He told Harry, who smiled. He felt sort of angry that Lucius was treating them all like children. They were seventeen and adults in the wizard world. But he had no reason to argue with the man.

Lucius turned to look at the others, knowing he shouldn't let them all go. Those vampires were dangerous, and he couldn't let Draco go falling in love with a male. But after giving Harry permission they would sneak out angrily, anyways. Darn kids.

"Fine, you can all do what you want. But I want you to call me on that…that telephone in the kitchen if something happens." He told them, watching them all nod, happy. They shuffled from the den and he sighed, slumping back against his chair. He wondered how Severus and the Order were doing back in Europe. He knew if they knew what he had done they would be suspicious, and that it would be hard to be accepted by them.

He wished he could contact someone, but it simply wasn't safe. He had a newspaper sent over daily from connections he had, but it was the best he could get. The paper was always well used by the second hour it was in the house, everyone read it quickly, taking turns with each page. It was their only connection to their own world, horrifying as it had become to read these days.

He sighed, breathing slowly. But bad news was news, he supposed. Everybody was a part of everything anyway.

Oooo0000oooO

When the weekend came Lucius found that they was to be no hot water, every single teenager washed himself extra long, then spent hours in the bathroom doing God knew what. He'd certainly never spent that much time in a bathroom without having several scotch drinks the night before.

Harry left first, heading out of the house to some old car Jacob called a 'rabbit' or something. He didn't pay much attention, cars having never fascinated him in. He was much more fascinated in Jacob's face. The two grinned at each other as Harry slid into the car and shut the door.

"It's funny, seeing big old you in this car." He told him. "Why do you use it?" He questioned and Jacob shrugged.

"It's good cover, and sometimes I just want to be normal, you know?" He told him. "Besides, what kind of date is it to pick you up on my back and run off?" He snorted. "Or have you zap us where we need to be."

"It's practical."

"This date isn't about practical." Jacob retorted, reaching out to take Harry's hand, who took it, still smiling as he looked out the window. Jacob took him back closer to the beach, but still in the woods. He parked the car in some gravel and got out, taking Harry's hand and walking him into the forest.

Harry laughed softly. "A night picnic in the woods?" He questioned and Jacob shook his head. "Nah."

Harry shrugged, though when they stood in front of a stone wall and Jacob began climbing, he frowned. "There's no way I'm following you up ther-Hey!" He yelped as Jacob grabbed him up. He grabbed onto his neck fearfully for a moment, though soon relaxed. It was safer than some of the things he'd rode on in his life.

They came to the top and Jacob jumped over, cradling Harry in his arms, landing easily. They were inside an old stone building, ancient and drafty.

"My ancestor's built this." Jacob told him and Harry nodded his head, walking after Jacob after he was set down, looking around curiously. Then went down into a dirt tunnel and Harry had a strange feeling he'd done this before…

"Here, is our _underground_ night picnic." Jacob said when they came into an open cave, a pool of still water on one side, and a card table with messily made sandwiches on the other. Harry laughed and reached out, hugging Jacob gently.

"This was really nice of you. Sorry I guessed it…kinda." He smiled up at him and Jacob leaned in, kissing him softly. Harry returned it slowly then pulled away, blushing. "I've never dated a guy before…" Not that he hadn't thought about it, but he had simply dated girls in the past.

"Me either…" Jacob sighed. "Harry I've got to tell you something." He told him, bringing him over to the small bench at the table, sitting down with him. "I'm not gay, at all. But me and Sam and the other guys, we don't date like normal people. We meet one person that we are meant to be with, and just know that they're the one. And you're the one for me, male or not." He said, and Harry nodded a little, slightly dazed by the news. "But I really like you, Harry…"

"I like you, too." Harry hugged him and Jacob grinned, leaning in to kiss him once more, taking his mouth hungrily for a moment, before pulling back. "You've never thought of guys before?" Harry whispered.

Jacob snorted. "No. It sounds really gross, to be honest. But not you, I mean; you're different." He sighed. "I dunno, it's an up and down thing for me now, I guess. My thought is like a little boat on the sea." He leaned in to kiss him again. "You uhm, have?"

"Y…yeah." Harry blushed. "But you're the first one that I've ever done anything with." He said and Jacob nodded, stroking his messy hair slowly.

"You know…it's really hot when you talk, with that accent of yours." Jacob informed and Harry laughed nervously for a moment before Jacob took his lips once more.

Oooo0000oooO

Lucius drove the rest of them to the Cullen's, wanting to avoid using too much magic in case they were spotted over here. He watched them all get up and leave the car and turned around, heading back home. Carlisle better not let it get out of control…

"They're here!" Jasper said, jumping over Emmett, shoving at Edward's head to get past him and running for the door. He stopped just outside of it and opened it casually just as they were on the other side. "Hey." He grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him straight for the stairs, Draco following after quickly so Jasper didn't yank his arm off with his strength.

"Someone is excited." Neville said, watching him go. He squeaked when his rear was pinched and turned to look at Emmett, blushing.

"Very." Emmett said. "What have you been doing this week, Neville?" He asked, leading the boy over towards the couch and sitting.

"O-oh nothing…" Neville shrugged, unsure of how to answer that. Reading the newspaper, jerking off desperately in the shower and thinking about him?

Edward let out a sudden laugh across the room and Emmett looked up curiously, raising his eyebrows. Neville's eyebrow's came together, then his paled, his body feeling like he'd been dumped on with cold water. Edward could read minds! Don't tell him that!

"I won't! Don't yell, Gods." Edward moaned, running his temples. "Come on, Ron." He said, wrapping his arm around Ron's shoulders, leading him up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, looking up at him and Edward smirked.

"Neville's been masturbating to thoughts of Emmett and didn't want me to tell him." He said, knowing perfectly well that the vampires in the house would hear his words. He smirked in amusement, leading Ron to his room. Ron blushed slightly at the words, thinking that that was pretty obvious, but nothing else. No thoughts of him doing the same for Edward, none sexual at all. Edward was surprised. Ron seemed almost…innocent.

He went to his wall of CD's and picked one to play, turning to go sit down next to Ron on his couch.

"Where do you sleep?" Ron asked, looking around the room and Edward shook his head.

"We don't sleep." He told him. Ron nodded slowly. He knew that, why did he ask? He turned to look at Edward, down to his kissable red lips then up to his face again, blushing. Edward smiled slowly. What else could be said, he could read Ron's mind, after all… He leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Oooo0000oooO

"So you're rich?" Jasper asked and Draco nodded his head, looking out the window, down at the forest bellow.

"Yes, quite. My father suddenly grew a conscious and drug me away from all my nice things to here, though." He sighed. "I'm not too upset, though. Got me away from my teachers and my mother and that over bearing woman I'm engaged to." He snorted.

"You're engaged? So you only like women?" Jasper asked and Draco turned to smile at him.

"You sound worried…no, I don't know what I like. My father gives me no room to question it. I just sort of am what he wants…" He shrugged and watched Jasper sigh at the words.

"You should be what you want." He told him gently. "If you want to see guys or aliens, you should be able to."

"Or vampires?" Draco asked and Jasper looked up at him, surprised. He smiled slowly, looking into those gray eyes and Draco smiled back at him.

"I'm not a monster, anymore, you know." Jasper told him softly. "If you want some kind of beast to rip people open and destroy cities, I'm not the one for you."

"Well…" Draco grabbed the vampire's chin, though he knew if Jasper wanted he could jerk it right away. "We'll just see about that. You might be surprised what I can bring out in people."

"Oh shut up." Jasper leaned in to kiss him.

Oooo0000oooO

Emmett's eyes lit up when he heard the words from Edward above. Really? Neville had been doing that for him? He grinned down at the boy. "Neville, you are adorable, you know that?" He purred, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Why don't you come here and let me show you how cute you are?" He said, moving closer and Neville jumped up in surprise, backing away.

"I don't know, Emmett. Y-you're…" He blushed, looking at the man.

"What…?" Emmett asked, sliding off the couch and towards the teen who blushed, bumping into the wall.

"You're…gorgeous. And I'm…"

"Adorable…" Emmett threw in for him.

"A freak." Neville ducked when Emmett tried to kiss him and turned away. No, he couldn't do this. This had to be a dream or something, Emmett wouldn't hit on HIM of all people…He bolted out the front door, leaving Emmett standing there in surprise. He wondered if he should go after him or not. Neville probably needed some time to think or something. He heard his footsteps run through the forest quickly, then suddenly a snap, and a crack. His eyes widened as he heard Neville's body bumping and breaking as he went off the edge of a cliff.

Shit, shit, shit! Emmett rushed the short distance to the cliff, just as Neville hit the bottom. If he had followed him and caught him just seconds sooner he would have been fine. Damn it! Was the point of being super fast if he didn't use it when he had the chance? He jumped down next to the boy, the smell of the blood making it terribly hard to focus. He reached out to touch his neck, looking into Neville's glassy eyes. He'd be dead in just a few short minutes, Carlisle couldn't fix this… He looked around, unsure. But this was the only way to save the boy, to keep him there with him… He leaned down and bit into his neck, pulling away a second later. The boy groaned, seeming to come back to life as the venom took over his body.

He gasped and began screaming, the flames of pain taking over his form. It was then that Emmett knew he would live for sure. And he would live for a very long time…He stroked his cheek, already beginning to harden compared to the softness it had been minutes before when he had touched it. "Shh, Neville, I know it hurts." He said softly. He looked up, seeing Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and the two humans standing on the edge of the cliff, watching. The humans were confused, asking questions, getting short, clipped answers.

He sighed and picked Neville up, heading back up the cliff. "I'm sorry, Carlisle…I just…it was just an accident."

"I know." The man assured him with a soft frown. "You had no choice." He agreed, turning to look down at the other two boys. "Your friend will be a vampire now…and he won't be able to see you two for a long time." He shook his head. "He'll want to kill you, and will if he's given the chance."

Ron frowned deeply, though Draco's face remained expressionless. He took Jasper's cell phone and called his father, not having to say much before the man was hanging up, there in a split second, not wasting time with the car.

"Damn it!" Lucius said when he saw Emmett taking Neville into the house. "I should have never let you guys come here!" He yelled. That could have been his son! Thank God the bloody Boy Who Lived was elsewhere; God knew it would have been him if he were around. He looked over at the vampire Jasper, who was nervously twitching and shifting, the smell of blood making it hard to control himself. He stood so close to Draco, he could just reach out and kill him in an instant.

"Get away from that beast." Lucius grabbed his son up, yanking him away. Jasper frowned, though he was slightly grateful. He was having a hard time not letting his inner beast take over. He wanted to lap the blood from Neville up off the rocks bellow, wanted to slit Draco's slender throat and drink from him hungrily. He looked away from Draco's searching eyes as Lucius reached out, grabbing Ron's shoulder and disappearing with the two teens. Edward nodded to Ron, letting him know that he would see him again, then reached out to touch Jasper's back.

Jasper jerked away angrily. "Leave me alone. I need to go…eat." He turned and headed into the woods and Edward sighed, turning to follow after Emmett and Carlisle into the house. Emmett had Neville forever now. Edward wasn't worried for his own relationship, though Ron was scared, he never once thought of staying away from Edward. His mind begged to be assured that he'd see Edward again, in fact. Edward had nodded, how could he stay away? But for Jasper things were not so easy. He shut the front door behind himself.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry walked into the house, a wide grin on his face as he crept past the kitchen and into the living room. He had been expecting everyone to be gone and Lucius asleep, instead of he found everyone minus Neville sitting in the living room, looking at each other with grim expressions.

"What's going on?" Harry asked in surprise, tilting his head. The others looked up at him and he blinked at their sadness.

"Harry…Neville fell out by the Cullen's. I guess…he was about to die or something, because Emmett made him into a…vampire…" Ron said softly and Harry stared at them all, surprised.

"No way…" Neville was a vampire? Had almost died? "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, Edward said something like 'Oh, Neville's all worried he's ugly-jesus, he ran right over that!' then jumped up and took me outside. We got there and Emmett was at the bottom of a cliff with Neville laying there and…he bit Neville and then he started screaming like he was in pain…"

"Oh God…" Harry sunk down next to his friend, frowning deeply. Draco looked up at his father to see him glaring right at him. He didn't care what the man thought, though. He was going to see Jasper again. For once he was going to be himself, not the person he father wanted him to be. Neville's case had been an accident, and he knew Jasper would never hurt him. He was sure of it.


	4. Brand New Colony

_Utena-Puchiko-nyu – Ha, you just got me all figured out. I dunno, I got someone else demanding Snape, I guess I'll throw him in. And yeah, screw girly Draco…boring…. Okay, I have no idea about the hor…whoremongers, whatever. I probably will. I'm sort of in the Twilight side of the cross over, but eventually the dark lord will catch up to them...And maybe some other people, as well._

_Aureliamonte – Been a while since I got cookies. I guess if you're being so generous I HAVE to include Snape. Somehow…Dun worry, I got no plans of stopping. I got a friend of mine that's reading the chapters and wants new ones, too!_

_Chapter Four_ **Brand New Colony**

Neville opened his eyes slowly, the pain finally ebbing away to nothing. Though there was certainly more than nothing happening now. He could hear the birds in the woods, the beat of their hearts, and the shift of heartless being bellow. He sat up slowly, looking up as Emmett opened the door, looking at him for a long moment.

"Are you mad at me?" Neville asked and Emmett rushed forward, hugging him tightly. Tighter than he ever could when Neville was human. Neville hugged him back, turning his face towards Emmett. A moment later they were kissing desperately, mouths moving together. Emmett growled low in his throat and moved to crawl on top of Neville on the bed he lay in, pressing down against him hungrily, and his hands going for his own pants as he kissed Neville.

"Wait! Don't you think it's a little soon?" Neville asked and Emmett groaned.

"I suppose. I don't really need it right away, we've got a long time, Neville." He smiled at him. "Here." He pulled out a mirror from a drawer and handed it to Neville who looked at himself, shocked. "Wow." He breathed. He had bright red eyes and his round, imperfect features were softened, making him look more attractive. He was still thick, but somehow he felt more weightless than a feather.

"You're a vampire now, Neville."

"I can tell. Can you get me some clothes?" He asked, blushing. Emmett nodded, pulling out some sweat pants and a tee shirt for him to pull on. "This is so weird." He said when he snapped the edge of some of the fabric so easily. "I feel…weird…"

"Hungry? We'll have to feed you. I need to eat as well, I haven't eaten since…" He frowned and Neville frowned as well, looking away.

"This is bad, isn't it?"

"Kind…of…" Emmett said and Neville sighed.

"Damn it! Why do I always mess stuff up? I didn't even know that cliff was there…you probably should have just let me die."

"Hey!" Emmett grabbed Neville's chin and jerked it so he faced him. "We're going to be fine. We'll start over again if we have to. We'll give ourselves new names. Identities erased. We'll go somewhere where the sun will heat the grounds, maybe." He leaned in to kiss him softly again. "Come on, it's time to go on your first hunting trip." He smiled and took him outside, heading into the woods and ignoring his jealous brothers. They were angry that Emmett's actions had interfered with their own relationships. But Emmett did what he had to do, so he refused to feel bad about it.

He started off slow at first, though soon Neville began to enjoy running, heading past the trees and darting here and there, holding Emmett's hand the whole way. He turned his head sharply, hearing the sound of a big animal in the distance and took off for it, letting go of Emmett's hand.

"No, Neville wait. You're going into werewolf land!" He called, running after him and stopping him just short.

"What? But the Quileutes like us…"

"Not anymore, Neville. You're a vampire now. And…making you one sort of ended our treaty that we've had with them for a long time. They're not too happy, but their alpha Jacob being imprinted to your friend Harry helps…"

"Imprinted? What?" Neville was so confused. What had he missed in these few days?

"Oh, it means they bonded or something, I guess. Jacob saw him and knew he was it…" He shrugged. "They're together forever, now."

"Like us…" Neville said and Emmett nodded, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Neville." Jacob said, coming up to the boarder of the land, looking at the new vampire. "Harry wanted me to come see you on his behalf…I knew it wouldn't be safe to bring him."

Emmett nodded his head. "Yes, Neville is very dangerous right now." He agreed. "Tell Harry he is fine now. A normal young vampire." He smiled at Neville who was half paying attention to the conversation, half looking in the distance for that bear. Jacob smiled grimly.

"Harry wanted me to tell you Snape is in town now." Jacob called and Neville blinked.

"It's a good thing he can't come see me…" Neville said, frowning.

"You should go get him some food." Jacob told Emmet and turned, running off once more, back towards Harry. Harry had come back to Jacob in tears the next day, upset because he'd found out about not being about to see his friend for a long time.

Jacob was in a very awkward place right now. The pack was pissed, Paul was ready to run over and attack, but one look on Harry's face was all it took to make Jacob waver on going after the vampires. He took Harry's hands as he arrived back, leaning in to snuggle against him softly. "He said that it was good Snape couldn't see him." He told him softly and Harry laughed, leaning in to the snuggle happily. "I'm just glad I'm not Draco. He's got to share a room with him. Though, Draco actually likes him, I guess…" He shrugged.

"How did Snape even find you guys? I thought you said you were cut off from your old world for your own safety?"

"We are. Snape just got lucky with a guess. He's known Lucius a long time and decided to make a guess, and it worked." He shrugged. "Lucius is glad to have him around, I guess. Another person playing both sides to have around."

"Both sides?" Jacob asked curiously.

"My side, the light side some say, and Voldemort's side." Harry explained. "Before my mentor Dumbledore died he told me a lot of information on Voldemort. Someday I'll have to use it to destroy him…"

"Wow. All this put on little you, huh?" He stroked over Harry's scar with his thumb gently.

"Yeah, you imprinted on the Boy Who Lived. Yay." He smiled and Jacob smiled back at him.

"I'm with a celebrity!" He cried and Harry scowled.

"Don't call me that."

Oooo0000oooO

"Draco."

"Jasper!" Draco jumped up to open the window, glancing back at the door to make sure no one was coming. "You can't see me." He groaned, though stopped as Jasper leaned in to kiss him softly.

" Draco, I want to take you far from the cynics in this town, and kiss you on the mouth in public." He murmured to him softly, sending soothing emotions into the other. "I will someday." He reached up to stroke his cheek gently, then pulled away. "Time to go, babe." He disappeared just as Severus entered, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Such a romantic boyfriend you have." He said and Draco blushed.

"You should meet Edward. He reads minds even better then you." He told him, smirking as Severus raised a curious eyebrow. "You will take me?" Draco asked.

"Maybe. Your father is a bit obsessed with you continuing the Malfoy name, but I think it's all rather over rated." He smirked and reached out, touching Draco's shoulder and taking them to the Cullen's house.

Jasper walked out, confused but pleased, running over to hug Draco happily. He looked up at Severus then shook his head, gasping. "No wait, you guys can't be here!" He cried, looking around. Oh yeah, Emmett was out hunting with Neville. But if they came back and Neville caught wind of Draco and Severus…they'd be in trouble.

"Draco, love, I don't want you to get hurt…"

"We can leave before he comes after us. Snape wanted to meet Edward." He told him, nodding up at the man. Edward walked out, curiously looking at Snape as his name was spoken.

"I only see a wall." He admitted to Snape who smirked, pleased.

"You were thinking about Weasley a moment ago." He told him and Edward stopped short, surprised. This was certainly a change. "I should teach him a thing or two about minds. Perhaps he'll need it seeing you." He said.

Jasper pulled himself from Draco's face, slightly shaky. "I got to stop, Draco. It's so hard to not hurt you…You guys should go, they'll probably smell you soon." He said and Draco frowned. He leaned in to kiss him one more time. "Everything will change." He told him. "Everything thing will change, soon." He waved as Snape grabbed Draco's shoulder and left with him.

Oooo0000oooO

"You went to see them and didn't take me?" Ron groaned. That sucked, he'd been missing Edward.

"Yes, your vampire was upset to not see you around. All the teenagers are falling for them these days, it seems." It must be a new trend, Severus figured. Too bad vampires hadn't been popular when he was young.

"Not Harry. He's with a werewolf." Ron said and Snape smirked. No surprise, Potter always had to be special.

"Speaking of Harry…Severus go get him for me. And for the love of Merlin, take the car." Lucius said from the door way of his den. He glared at Draco who looked up, looking back at him defiantly. Lucius tossed the keys to Severus who snatched them up and nodded, sweeping off down the stairs and out to the car.

Lucius and his fancy things. The car suited the man well, black and elegant and shiny. He slipped into the car and took off, taking a moment to figure out how everything worked before he left. It had been a long time since he had driven a car.

He went to the area Lucius had taken him earlier that day to drop Potter off. The boy was madly in love with the native boy from what Severus could tell, and if they didn't take him there he'd have the werewolf picking him up. It was just a good thing Potter was male and couldn't curse them with a child or anything. He honked the horn loudly in front of the house and Potter came out, frowning. Another male came with him, his arm wrapped around him. And then three more.

"Oh, hey Snape." Harry said, opening the door. "This is Jacob, and Sam, and Embry, and that guy back there is Paul…Paul?" He blinked when the werewolf shoved past him, crawling into the car. Severus looked at the man and started to get out of the car, unsure of what he would do, but Paul grabbed his arm, yanking the door closed again by pulling on Severus's body, using his foot to pull the passenger's door closed. Harry turned to look back at the werewolves, who had turned to stare up at the sky, walking away.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, blushing bright red when he heard Snape moan from inside the car. "Did Paul just imprint on Snape?! Ugly, old, Snape?" Was Paul mad? Snape wasn't lover material. He was…ew…

"I think it's cute when you talk, even saying stupid stuff, Harry." Jacob patted Harry's head gently. "I guess that's good though, huh?" He smirked at Harry's scowl. "Come on, I think your friend and Paul are going to need a minute." He told his boyfriend, leading him back towards the house.

"Okay, that's nice. Not get out of my car, rapist." Severus snapped, shoving the boy away from him. His lips had felt like fire on his own, but he couldn't go for making out with perfect strangers.

"Rapist? Is that what you're into? I can do that." Paul grinned at him fiercely, pulling him in and Severus fought angrily, trying to throw the stronger shape shifter off of him. "That's right, love, struggle all you want." He grinned.

"This is not a game you fucking freak." Severus snapped, pulling down an out of his grip finally, his hair and clothes tossed and rumpled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He went to unlock the doors that Paul had locked to get out again, but Paul pulled him back once more.

"I imprinted on you like Jacob did Harry." Paul told him bluntly and Severus blinked, processing this information slowly.

"Imprinted."

"Bonded. You know…"

"Bonded." Severus shook his head. Why the hell had he gone through the trouble to find Lucius? He could have stayed in Europe and never met this shape shifter that apparently sided as an octopus at times. Paul was wrapping his arms around his waist, one going for his rear, the other up across his ribs. He grinned at Severus who scowled up at him, half in the middle of the car, half in the driver's seat.

"No, I refuse."

"To bad." Paul leaned in to claim his mouth again, amused as Severus's attempts to get away. He'd give in soon enough… "Come on, you look like you need some love." He told him. "You look so…gothic…"

"You fucking-" Severus was silenced by another kiss, his face going red from anger as the pushy werewolf refused to give up. Severus tried to hit him but it seemed to have little effect on the man.

"I think we need to help him." Jacob said, peering out into the car from a window in the house. "Paul's never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. He probably is being too rough, like always." He got up and walked out, opening the car and pulling Paul back. "Come on, man. He's got to take Harry home." He nodded to the panting, angry Snape and pulled Paul out so Harry could get in. Snape sped off before Harry had even shut the door all the way.

"I think he likes me." Paul said happily.


	5. Sleepy Head

_Utena-Puchiko-nyu – Of course I've read them! I just never liked that word much. My reading disorder fucks all over that word for some reason. And how they move around, you know, poof! Poof!- there they are; I hate those words, too. Latin and Drama don't mix! (by the way, I'm Drama…) Okay I totally fucked up on the Voldemort thing, but I'm writing it in like a good boy! ^^ And I think Severus is about the hottest person in the world. I'm obsessed. Badly. So yes, bad Harry. (Now I gotta convince a certain unwilling RP partner to agree with us!)_

_Aureliamonte – Yeah, I guess the vampire thing is pretty true to the real world. Though Dracula came out in the 1960's, didn't it? So it was fairly popular in the 70's when Snape was a teenager. Not as much as today… But yeah. Oh, you know the first story I ever wrote was a Remus/Sirius. Star Crossed Love. I never finished the sequel._

_Chapter Five_ **Sleepy Head**

"Jacob?" Harry looked up in surprise, seeing the werewolf walk into his room at nearly four in the morning. He and Ron had been sitting awake in their beds talking, when he walked in.

"Hey, hon." Jacob said fondly, walking in and jumping onto the bed, leaning in to kiss him.  
"We just drove off a bunch of death eaters." He said and Harry and Ron both gasped. "Any idea why…?"

"They came there? Why would they even…oh no." Harry groaned. "I think I said his name while I was there today." Harry said and Ron frowned at his friend.

"Harry! They probably know we're here now!"

"Well, we ran them off pretty fast." Jacob assured Ron, leaning in to snuggle Harry. "It's okay, babe. If he comes, I'm here for you." He said softly. Harry smiled back and leaned in to kiss him warmly. Ron rolled his eyes. He had no desire to watch this. He got up and headed out of the room, dragging his blankets.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to stay away from you, Harry." Jacob said with a grin, twisting their bodies around in the bed so that he lay on top of him.

"I noticed." Harry replied with a smile, kissing his warm lips back happily. "I really like you, Jacob." He told him softly.

"I like you, too. Which is why…we should be fucking right now." He said, grabbing Harry's thighs and pulling them up around his waist, grinning.

Harry blushed slightly at the words, but he nodded a moment later. "Okay." He said. His body wanted it just as much as Jacob's did.

Oooo0000oooO

Severus slid out of his bed, scratching his stomach and squinting in the morning light. He headed for the bedroom door, missed the knob the first time, then grabbed it, pulling it open. He yelped and Draco jumped awake in his bed, looking around wildly.

"Hey, you're awake!" Paul said in excitement and Severus glared up at him, his heart still pounding. The weirdo had been waiting on the other side of the door!

"Get the hell away from me." Severus charged past him and Paul followed happily. Severus went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it and turned towards the toilet, shaking his head. He'd be in here until the werewolf left, then. He pulled himself out of his night pants to piss when the door suddenly smashed loudly. He turned, his mouth dropping open and his fingers still wrapped around his cock to piss as Paul tore the door open, walked in, and replaced it once more, jamming it into place. He turned to grin at the silent, staring Severus.

"You are crazy." Severus said.

"Oh, is that out for me?" Paul walked towards him and Severus spun around, pointing his wand at Paul. Paul stopped and looked down at it, raising his eyebrows. Harry had used his a few times to show them what it did, and he said that all one needed was the will to do it and a wand and it would be easy for a wizard to kill someone with it. "You know, I might be more worried about this if you weren't pointing two wands at me right now." Paul told him and went towards him then, wrapping his arms around Severus, who blushed and gasped, arching up into him as he touched him.

Easy as cake! Paul though.

"What the hell?" Lucius yelled, yanking the door to the floor roughly. "You broke my bathroom door, ass hole!" He yelled.

"Sorry, damn. You guys can just…repair it with those sticks, can't you?" Paul turned to look at him, using his body to hide Severus's exposed self.

Lucius looked at Paul, and down to Severus's face, then back up at him again. The rapist Severus had told him about the night before didn't seem like such a rapist, now. Severus pulled his night pants back up properly and slipped down between Paul's legs(Lucius was amused to see the man escape in such a way) and walked past Lucius, his nose in the air as he strutted past Draco and then Ron, who had been sleeping on a pile of blankets in the hall way, and opened Potter's door, unsurprised to find Jacob Black on top of him in his bed.

"Out, out!" Severus snapped. "Werewolves have to leave!" He yelled. Jacob pulled away from Harry, and Snape thanked the fake gods he still had his pants on (though they were undone). "No getting away with that if the person he comes with is harassing me, Potter." He told him. Potter sat up, pulling his shirt back down around his waist.

"Well eventually you'll give in and it won't be a problem." Harry muttered.

"Excuse me, Potter. But the adults have to withstand from carnal pleasures to watch out for your teenage self, least the dark lord show up!" Lucius snapped, joining Severus in front of the door.

Harry frowned at the words. Oh damn, and now he had to tell them… "Oh yeah about that…" He said, watching them both frown deeply. "Yesterday I said…I said his name." Both men let out angry noises at the words. "And…death eaters sort of showed up on the reserve, after we left. But Jacob and them knew who they were because I told them how they dressed, and they ran them off."

Severus processed this information carefully. The dark lord didn't know who had said the name, but he'd be very suspicious. He'd be wondering what wizards were in America saying his name. "Okay. You. Go." He pointed to Jacob and waved for him to leave. Jacob leaned down to kiss Harry softly and grinned at him, heading past and grabbed Paul up, walking out of the house. Ron, who had gotten dressed in the time of the conversation of Voldemort, followed after them, heading outside after them.

"Hey wait!" Ron called, watching them turn and look. "Can you guys give me a ride somewhere?"

"Well, we didn't bring the car…" Jacob admitted. "But sure." Jacob took his pants off and Ron looked away awkwardly as the two undressed and tied their clothes to themselves, before turning into werewolves.

"You uh…just want me to get on top of you?" Ron asked uncertainly. "I need to go to the woods on the other side of your land." He told him. Jacob looked up at him as he spoke. A safe distance away from Neville for Ron to see Edward, he figured. When Ron crawled on and grabbed his fur he took off, feeling Ron sink down low on his back immediately. He let the boy off on the edge of the woods, smelling the other vampire already there. He turned and left with Paul, who had followed him just to be safe.

Paul growled at the smell of the vampire, but took off after Jacob as he left.

"Are you here?" Ron said, looking around.

"Yes." Edward said from behind him. Ron spun around and Edward leaned in to kiss him slowly, careful as always. Ron sunk into it, wrapping his arms around Edward's neck, moving his lips against his eagerly.

"Ron, we have to stop." Edward grabbed his arm's, pulling them down. "I'll do that stuff to you, soon. I just don't want to rush into anything…" He leaned in to kiss him once more. "I just wanted to spend some time with you." He took him over to a dry patch of leaves as Ron nodded slightly, laying down with him, pulling their bodies close together. He stroked Ron's hair gently, looking down into his pretty blue eyes.

"So how's Neville doing?" Ron asked softly.

"Just fine." Edward assured him. "He and Emmett are getting along well." He told him. "I think Neville's new appearance is helping him accept Emmett liking him." He stroked his hand down Ron's back gently, feeling him shiver and lean in closer.

"I know how Neville feels." Ron said softly and Edward chuckled softly.

"By the time you've lived a lifetime in one age, you realize how little beauty matters." Edward told him. Ron frowned at the words. It seemed to him that it would be the opposite way. But he wasn't a vampire. He tilted his head up, kissing Edward again who returned carefully.

Oooo0000oooO

"Severus…will you take me-"

"Potter!" Severus looked up at the other boy who stopped, looking at him silently. "Did you just call me by my first name?"

"Well…yeah… since I was going to ask-"

"I know very well what you were going to ask. To take you to see the bloody werewolf boy." He frowned as Potter practically pouted before him. It was getting harder to hate Potter, even though he had introduced him to that stalker. The stalker that had touched him in such a lovely way… "Let's go, then." He stood and Harry jumped up in excitement.

Oooo0000oooO

"I knew you'd come back for me!" Paul quickly took Harry's spot in the car and Severus turned towards him as Paul leaned in to kiss him. He grinned as Severus began to return it somewhat. At least he was coming around, now. "Don't be shy, love." Paul whispered to him softly, leaning in to kiss down his pale neck slowly. "You can return affection, you know."

"I don't know what you want me to do…" Severus said and Paul pulled back to look at him.

"Don't be silly, Severus. I'm just like a human lover. I like the same things." He told him, leaning in to kiss him again. Severus blushed slightly at the way Paul spoke to him. So…familiar.

"I've never had a lover." Paul pulled back again, a startled look on his face. Severus had never felt truly pathetic in all his life, until he saw that look on Paul's face.

"How is that possible?" Paul asked.

"I…when I was younger no one wanted me. I was thrown into adulthood rather quickly, and I joined the Dark Lord." He pulled his sleeve back to show the other his tattoo. "I've been learning. Learning to control my own mind and break into the minds of others, learn about potions, how to make them to perfection. Teaching brats took up a lot of my time…" He scowled slightly at the last one, thinking of how much time he had wasted on those children.

"You're a virgin. To everything?" He asked and Severus nodded slightly. Paul slumped back against the car seat, staring at him in shock.

"Look, you can just go." Snape snapped. "I can't help it if I've had other things to do with my life then get involved with another person. I don't care of you think I'm some old freak or-"

"Old freak? God, Severus. I'm in shock! I didn't think that!" He grabbed his cheeks with both hands. "You're not old. And, I don't mind. It's really…sweet that you've never been touched. Really. I just can't believe no one else has gotten you before me. It's shocking." He told him, and then grinned slowly. "Means you won't fight me as much for top, though." He leaned in to kiss his neck and Severus blinked at the words.

"Wh-what? No! It does not mean that!" Severus snapped back.

Oooo0000oooO

"No one else is home?" Harry asked uncertainly, looking up from stroking Jacob to his face.

"No, and I'm sure Paul won't let Snape leave the car." Jacob assured him.

"Severus." Harry corrected and Jacob blinked down at him strangely, then shrugged. He leaned down to kiss him, his lips hard and hot against Harry's. "I want to." He agreed and Jacob smiled, kissing his shoulder gently. He and Harry hadn't been together long, but Jacob felt quiet passionate about the boy. He knew there would never be anyone else, and with Harry's life in such danger, he wanted to have all the moments with him that he could have. Harry moved to turn onto his side and Jacob slid behind him, stroking his hip gently, reaching down to undo his pants and pull them off, tossing them away. Jacob himself was already naked and excited, thanks to Harry's hand.

"I bet it's going to hurt." Harry told him as Jacob pushed his shirt up, stroking his chest slowly.

"Shush. I'll make it not hurt." Jacob told him, leaning down to kiss his cheek softly, sliding his hand down into Harry's underwear, stroking along is inner thigh gently, then moved his hand around, pressing his fingers inside of him one at a time. He grabbed Harry's thigh and raised it after he'd gotten four inside and moved them for a while. He moved to press against him, sliding inside slowly. Harry bit his bottom lip and whimpered when he was all the way inside.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." Harry buried his face in Jacob's arm and the werewolf sighed, stroking his back gently. "It's okay, Jacob." He said softly. Jacob nodded and pulled back then pushed forward once again, moving against him slowly. Harry slowly began to slide forward on the bed and Jacob stopped suddenly, hearing the boy groan in irritation.

"You were one inch from the edge of this bed." Jacob told him, shaking his head. He moved to turn Harry on his back, holding both thighs and moving against him swiftly, groaning lowly at the feeling.

Harry hadn't expected gay sex to feel like this at all. But then, if it was with Jacob then it was more than just sex. He reached to pull him down to kiss him, looking into his eyes, watching them squint slightly as Jacob groaned in his mouth and came, Harry squeezed his eyes shut a few seconds later and gasped softly as he came as well, feeling the hot sticky stuff land.

"That was…quick…sorry." Jacob sighed but Harry shrugged, snuggled into his chest as Jacob pulled their bodies apart.

"What's it matter, we both got off." Harry told him and Jacob snorted.

"I should be able to get you off twice!" He said and Harry grinned.

"Do it, then." He said and laughed as Jacob grabbed his hips and pretended to growl at him, moving down his body.

Oooo0000oooO

"Hey." Harry tapped on the car window, bending down to peer inside. Jacob stood with his hand on Harry's back, smiling faintly to himself. "Are you ready to go, Severus?" He smirked, seeing the older man leaning against Paul's chest, snug against him in the limited space of the car.

"Yeah." Severus said and Harry straightened up to let them say good bye, turning to stand on his tip toes, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"That was really amazing, you know." Harry told him.

"Yeah, I know." Jacob grinned and Harry laughed, shaking his head. He pulled away as Paul slid out of the car, waving to Severus. Harry got into the car and together he and Snape drove back home, both of them silent and smiling. When they pulled up to the house Snape slid out of the car and headed up to the house. He went for Lucius's den and pushed the door open, looking at the man.

Lucius had bright red lips and his hair was astray oddly. Snape blinked and tilted his head in surprise.

"Lucius, you look like you've been…making out."

"You, too." Lucius replied, reaching up to smooth his hair down. "The werewolf winning you over? Is he the first to ever win you over?" Lucius smirked and Severus glared at him.

"What would Narcissa think of you kissing a male vampire? Or your son?" Severus asked him and Lucius flinched slightly.

"Fuck you, Snape."

"You to, Malfoy." Severus grinned and Lucius slowly grinned back, shaking his head.

"It's different. I've already made Draco. Draco has obligations…"

"Why, Lucius, I do think you're trying to get out of being a hypocrite." Severus shook his head and Lucius scowled. "Do you believe the dark lord will come for us soon?" Severus asked, letting the Draco conversation drop.

"With all his might and all his thirst." Lucius replied grimly.


	6. House of Cards

_Utena-Puchiko-nyu – I'll have Lucius/Charlisle soon enough! And I don't think Neville is next…_

_Aureliamonte – Not submissive! Just…had a person intimate moment… Yeah, I'm gunna write for Draco this chapter, don't worry._

_Chapter Six_**House of Cards**

"Come on, time to go." Jasper said, pulling Draco into his arms. The blond wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck and the two kissed for a long moment. Standing in the dark on the lawn outside of his home, Draco felt sort of like he was in one of those romance novels Pansy always read. Jasper's sweet lips, the thrill of escaping his angry father to see the boy he was falling for. And God, it was weird to think that. He was falling for a vampire, a male one. He, Draco Malfoy, was feeling weak and in love. How odd. They kissed for a long time before they broke apart. Jasper picked Draco up in his arms and took off into the forest. Above in the house, Ron was dozing off with Edward laying next to him. Harry was asleep across the room.

Harry sighed, turning in his bed, his brows coming together as if he were in pain. Inside his head he saw Voldemort, standing and talking to three men. One in the middle had hair like Lucius's. Around the men sat an array of people, even what looked like a little girl.

Voldemort smirked slowly, looking up at the men. Harry awoke then, sitting up in shock. Across the room Edward sat on the edge of the bed, staring at him. His fists were clenched tightly and he looked straight into Harry's eyes. "You were seeing through that Voldemort guy's eyes, weren't you?" Ron moaned softly as Harry nodded. The red head turned and blinked up at Edward sleepily, reaching out to wrap his arms around his waist.

"The Volturi might come, then." He said, frowning deeply.

"The who?" Ron asked, sitting up and rubbing his eye.

"I don't have time to explain now. I need to go inform everyone. I would not doubt that Lucius could tell you something about them." He turned and kissed Ron softly, then was gone, off to warn the other vampires. Ron and Harry quickly got up and went to the hall. Harry knocked softly on Lucius's door, who barked at them angrily, yelling until he opened the door, pulling on an expensive looking robe.

"What?!"

"I just had a dream-No wait, a real dream!" He cried when Lucius started to shut the door. "V-V…Him!, he let me see him talking to someone called the Volturi, and Edward thinks they were talking about us…" He said. Lucius blinked in surprise then nodded.

"Come on." He knocked on Severus and Draco's door, telling them to get up then went to sit at his desk, looking up at Severus came in after the teens, alone. "Where's my son?" He asked and Severus shrugged slightly.

"With that vampire, I imagine." Lucius growled angrily, shaking his head. "What do you want, Lucius?" Severus sighed, wanting to get back to his bed, and Paul.

"The Volturi are vampire royalty." Lucius explained to them. Severus blinked in surprise at the words, cocking his head. "And it seems Voldemort is planning something with them." He watched the other man's eyes widen in surprise. "But we have a slight glimmer of hope." He said and Harry and Ron both glanced at each other then back at him. "Caius is my ancestor."

"Who?" Harry said in confusion.

"One of the three leaders. Caius was a man once, he had a child. That child went on to have children, and so on. And that line leads to Draco and myself."

"But your relationship won't stop him from killing you if he believes it's needed." Severus said, scowling.

"No, but he will at least listen to me, hear my case before proceeding." Lucius said. "We have much to get ready for…and I have an owl to send, I suppose." He frowned. "It's time to let the light side know where we are, the dark lord already does, if he's sending Potter dreams." He pulled out some parchment and ink as Harry and Ron stood, leaving after Severus.

Oooo0000oooO

"The Vultures?" Neville asked on confusion, and Emmett shook his head.

"No love, the Voultri." Emmett explained to him gently. He looked back at Edward who was frowning. Jasper was gone, probably with Draco. Carlisle looked into the distance thoughtfully.

"They're going to come kill everyone? Shouldn't we run or something?" Neville asked, but Emmett shook his head.

"There's no point in running. It's smarter to stay here and prepare for them. Besides, we don't exactly know when and if they will come. Do you think they will come all at once if they do?" The question was directed to Edward.

"No, I don't know." Edward said, shaking his head. "That man, Voldemort. He's smarter than I thought he would be. He seemed more…insane than anything else."

"He is quiet insane." Carlisle said. "But he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Dumbledore, a wizard I have known a long time, was the only person I believe he truly feared. Dumbeldore knew him when he was a boy, already committing evil acts. Voldemort was able to kill Dumbledore at the battle that drove our wizard friends here. So I imagine he is more or less taking control of Europe at this point." He sighed softly. "Though he must be doing it without non-magical humans noticing, if the Volturi are willing to side with him like this. If they are even siding with him."

"Do they honestly believe he will continue to grow in power and never try and challenge them?" Edward asked.

"Perhaps they plan to use him for their own reasons." Carlisle said, then shook his head slowly. "We must simply tell the Volturi the truth of what is happening here if they come." He replied. "And hope that they listen."

Oooo0000oooO

Draco laid back on the blanket laid out on the ground. It was very dark out that night, thanks to the constant over cast it usually was. He smiled, reaching up to wrap his arms around Jasper's back as the vampire came closer, leaning over him. He leaned down, kissing along his jaw line softly.

"I guess…you'll have to top." Draco said, stroking Jasper's rock hard skin. "I'd break my dick trying to fuck you." Jasper chuckled softly at the words, shaking his head.

"Yes, I think so…" He sighed. "Are you sure you want to already?"

"It'll be any time that the dark lord will find us. And no matter what you say, I don't believe you could protect me from him always….Just shut up, I hate being sappy."

"Aw come on, you were on a roll." Jasper laughed softly, leaning in to kiss him once more, then pulled back, pulling off his shirt. Draco watched hungrily, grinning as he undressed. He started to pull off his own clothes but Jasper stopped him, grabbing the edges and ripping the fabric away.

"Hey ass hole, these are nice clothes! Hey!" He watched as Jasper did the same to his pants. "What the hell? You take your clothes off but rip mine?" Jasper growled and leaned down to kiss him, slighter rougher than normal, his hard lips bruising Draco's own. Jasper tore his own pants off just to make Draco happy then pulled back, looking down at him.

"This is it, Draco. Last chance to keep your virtue."

"You're mad if you honestly believe I have any virtue left." Draco glared. "Yes I want to do it, now do it!"

"Hold on." Jasper sighed. "You'll have to get yourself ready. I can't be trusted." He pulled the blankets back on the sides slightly and buried his hands deep into the earth. "Just a little reminder to myself. You okay with doing yourself?"

"Yes whatever." Draco hiked his tights up at Jasper's hips and reached down between his legs. "I suppose it'd be something like owning a stone dildo." Draco said and Jasper laughed softly at the words.

"What do you know about stone dildos?" He asked, his sweet breath mixing with Draco's own between them. Jasper gripped the ground on either side of Draco harder, trying hard to control himself. With Draco naked and his thighs up on his hips and his hand down between his own legs, that was a little hard.

"Nothing." Draco said in his best innocent voice and Jasper chuckled softly, leaning in to kiss his lips lightly. "Okay…" Draco slowly pulling his fingers out of himself. He licked his other hand and began to slick Jasper's manhood. Jasper groaned softly, the ground shifting as he dug his hands further inside.

"Okay." Draco said. "We're both rea-Oh, Merlin." He panted out and Jasper laughed softly, sliding in just as Draco began to speak.

"That is such a cute little wizard curse. Now tell me how 'bloody fantastic' I am." He teased in his ear and Draco wacked his rear, grinning.

"Shut up and fuck me." He replied and Jasper leaned in to kiss him, moving his hips very delicately. Draco moaned and ground and withered under him from what felt like just the slightest movements to Jasper. He wished he could enjoy it as much as the little blond was. Perhaps a bit faster… He picked up the pace and Draco didn't object, his grip tightening on his shoulders, though Jasper hardly noticed.

He closed his eyes, beginning to get into the sex more. He drew his hands from the ground and wrapped Draco's shoulder's instead, leaving light marks that would soon turn to bruises. He moved faster, not noticing when Draco stopped making as much noise.

"Jasper! Jasper, stop!" Draco flinched as his rear began to sting. It happened quickly after that, still pumping his hips Jasper growled low in his throat, smelling blood coming from Draco's rear. He bit down on the front of his throat then. Draco gasped loudly at the horrible pain. So this was how he died, trying to have sex with a vampire?

"Jasper!" Edward tore Jasper away from Draco before he killed him. He could tell from the look of Draco he wouldn't be able to suck the poison out, Jasper had had him too long. "You idiot! What were you thinking?" Edward yelled, shoving the red eyed Jasper to the ground, who growled at him. Edward glared back, knowing once Jasper came to that he would feel like the worst scum of the earth. He reached out and grabbed Draco up, kicking Jasper away, and headed for the house.

Great, now they're broken the treaty twice, the Volturi were on their way with Voldemort probably, and Lucius was going to throw the bitch fit of the century.

Jasper yelled in the distance suddenly, finally coming to and realizing what he had done. Edward shook his head as he heard Jasper's anguished cries, taking Draco into the house and laying him on the couch. He looked up to see Carlisle walking in, sighing at the sight.

"Of course, this happens right now." Carlisle said, looking down at Draco changing from human to immortal.

Oooo0000oooO

"It is Caius and Alec." Edward said once the vampires were close enough to sense. This was good news, at least. No dark lord, only two people. Really it was sort of strange that they traveled with so little. They had been sitting around the house, dreading how the werewolves would react when they felt the vampires coming.

Neville looked over at Edward at the words then tucked himself closer to Emmett. Carlisle stood with the three in front of their home. Jasper was with Draco, mourning himself, Draco, and just about everything else. He watched as a blond man and younger looking man approached, stopping a casual distance away.

"Carlisle. I hear you've been turning wizards." Caius said.

"My sons are falling in love, what can I say." Carlisle said calmly. "Does this often the Volturi?"

"Not at all. Perhaps it is better than normal humans, even. Wizards are already very secretive." Caius said. "A very ugly wizard has told me these wizards of yours have plans to expose his existence to the world." He said frankly. "And themselves, as well. Which would only mean, exposure of yourselves." Alec was very still, but to Neville he seemed almost eager.

"He is a liar." Carlisle said. "Why have you not brought Aro so we prove ourselves?" He demanded to know.

"This is not a questioning." Caius replied. "I am not here on that business, perhaps I'm just curious what you would say. The Volturi have no plans on acting on these accusations for a while. Rather, I am here to see Draco." He explained, and now Neville was SURE Alec was eager. Maybe he wouldn't have noticed it as a mere human, but he could tell that he was dying to get inside.

"Draco?" Carlisle was surprised. "What is your concern with him? He's changing, hardly fit for a conversation."

"Draco is the first of my descendents to be anything but mortal." Caius replied. "I received a letter from Lucius Malfoy, informing me of his son's state. And I am curious, I admit. I want to know if this young Malfoy is going to be special. Will you grant me entrance?"

Carlisle looked at him for a half second, a long pause to Neville now. "If those are your true intentions, then pass." He said then, moving aside. Caius walked in with the other vampire following. He turned to smirk at Neville, his eyes ruby red like Neville's own.

Caius walked up the stair case and into Jasper's room, who looked up at him wordlessly. Caius stopped and stared into his eyes. "One could paint a picture of agony looking upon your face." Caius told him and walked past, peering down at Draco. "With your powers, perhaps you should try being more cheerful. It would be better for your lover. Besides, it would have been against our rules to keep him human. You would have only caused more pain."' He reached out to touch Draco's forehead and Jasper shifted, frowning.

"Don't touch him." He ordered.

Alec moved a bit closer, his eyes narrowing in warning, but Caius backed off, dropping his hand to his side. "I think that your Malfoy will have great power." He told Jasper. "And if he is truly a grandson of mine, then he will see the joys of living like a true vampire." Caius looked down and watched as Draco's eyes slowly opened. Jasper let out an agonized groan, seeing those beautiful sky gray eyes were now red. "Draco. Tell me…"

Draco reached out and grabbed Jasper's wrist, just as Caius began to speak. Suddenly the blond man was still, still even for a vampire. His lips half open to form a word. Frozen. He looked up to see Alex in the same state, then down at Draco. "You…you…"

"Jasper…" Draco said, frowning up at him. "Am I a vampire?"

"Yes Draco." Jasper looked away, getting up and heading past the still Alec. He looked down the stairs, seeing his family, all frozen as well. "Your possess great powers, it seems…" He sighed. "I'm so sorry Draco. I would understand if you never wanted to see me again. Or at least no longer date me. Perhaps we could be friends?"

"Friends?" Draco sat up, looking at Caius curiously, then to Jasper. "I don't want to be your friend. I just want to be your lover." He replied and Jasper turned, surprised.

"Even after what I've done?"

"It's not like you can do it twice. And besides…now we can be together forever, Jasper." He smiled, taking the other boy into his arms, cuddling against him. "And I can top!" Jasper's happy emotions filled him as they embraced and he kissed his lips. "Who are these people?" He asked once he pulled away.

"Caius and Alec. Members of the Volturi. They're here to offer you a place as a royal vampire, to serve under him. I heard Caius say you were his descendent."

"That is my ancient relative? We've always looked like this, it seems." Draco turned to look at Caius again. "Why not be a royal vampire?"

"Draco, the Volturi are not like us. They kill humans for food and pleasure." He told him. "If you join them…"

"So what? Some humans are better off dead!" Draco retorted. "Why not join them, have power? You could come with me, Jasper. I'll always be yours. We could make love in a pool of human blood." He told him, leaning into the other. Jasper frowned at him at the words, leaning away.

"And cause more pain and suffering? Draco…I owe you everything for what I have done. I will kill people if that's what you truly want of me. But do not expect me to ever be happy or proud to do it." Draco frowned at the words from his lover's mouth and looked away.

"I don't want to make you do something you won't enjoy… I won't join them, Jasper. We can be happy together here, instead of unhappy together there." He assured him, leaning in to kiss him once more. "You'll stay with me always, right?"

"Always." Jasper agreed. And suddenly Caius and Alec were free, both of them jerking suddenly.

"You are very powerful, Draco. But as I've just seen, you've already made up your mind." Caius spoke. So Draco did not control time. Jasper had been wondering if he had stopped time itself, but no. He had simply stopped them from moving, though their senses had remained intact. Alec was pissed, across the room, but couldn't do anything with Caius there. "Come Alec." Caius spoke, already leaving the house. They walked past Edward, Neville, and Emmett, Carlisle turning to walk them out.

"So they aren't coming for a while?" Neville asked.

"Apparently not." Emmett answered. He wrapped an arm around Neville and led him upstairs, going into his own room. "I guess this is good news, anyways. They aren't that worried about us to much, obviously." He sat down on the couch and stretched out; smiling as Neville looked him over then looked away quickly. "Come here." He breathed, watching as an even more embarrassed Neville walked towards him and crawled into his lap. "I know you're worried about your friends and stuff." He said softly. "But they'll be okay."

"I know…Harry and Ron have a way of getting through stuff. But I don't know anything about these…Volturi. Will they hurt you?"

"Me?" Emmett laughed. "Me and you is something you should never worry about, Neville. I'll keep both of us safe." He assured, leaning in to kiss him softly. "We're immortal now. I'll run if I have to, to protect you. I'd even be a coward, if it meant keeping you safe, Neville." He pulled him down, kissing him harder. "I want you so much, you know. Knowing what I can do to you now, it's driving me crazy."

"I know. I just…" He frowned and bit his lip.

"Edward said you were getting better with the self image thing. Was he wrong?" He raised an eyebrow but Neville quickly shook his head. "Is it because I'm a guy?"

"Oh, no! Of course not! I like you as a guy, I'm glad. I just…" He sighed. "It's stupid."

"Come on, Neville. You have to talk to me. We're going to be lovers, I need to know what you feel."

"How many people have you been with?"

"Oh." Emmett said. "That's what this is about? I can't give you anything-"

"I know. I just mean, what kind of people have you been with?"

"What kind?" Emmett frowned. "Since I became a vampire, I've only slept with one person."

"A girl?"

"Yes." Emmett answered. "But she doesn't matter anymore. I decided she was to shallow for me, and moved on. I only want you now, Neville. Male or not." He stroked his cheek gently.

Neville nodded, leaning in to rest his head against his shoulder. "We have forever, don't we?" He asked, and Emmett nodded.

"Okay, Neville. We'll try some other time." He assured, leaning in to kiss his temple softly.


	7. Vampire Love

_SofusGirl – Hmm, go figure. *coughs*ilikeincest*coughs*_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay so my free trial of WORD expired, and I'll be buying it very soon. But I couldn't copy the half a chapter I already had done to finish else where! But I got smart and found a way around it. I'm bad. XD_

_Chapter Seven_ **Vampire Love**

Harry stroked Jacob's shoulders soothingly, leaning in to kiss the back of his neck softly, smiling when he felt the werewolf shutter. He ran his hands lower slowly, tilting his head to look at the side of his face, his hands going around, across his stomach. He smiled, watching a line of sweat run from the werewolves temple to his jaw. His hands went lower and Jacob grabbed them. "Harry, you can't distract me like this. This is really serious, and my pack is starting to get really pissed-"

"The worst one is being pressured even more to not take action." Harry reminded him.

"Yeah but Sam and Leah and Embry and-"

"Forget it, love." He purred in his ear, nipping it softly. "Draco and Jasper are in love. Vampires in love, now, that's all. Let them be happy…"

"He turned him into a monster…"

"Why do you say that? The vampires are beautiful, and they don't kill anyone, at least." Harry told him, rolling his eyes as Jacob snorted at the word 'beautiful', but smiling as Jacob turned to face him. He leaned in and kissed him warmly. "Come on, I need you." He told him.

Jacob sighed and gave in, reaching up Harry's shirt with one hand, the other going for his pants. Harry groaned, surrendering to him immediately and he grinned slightly. His love was so understanding. So sweet and perfect. It was hard to believe he could control Jacob so well, with how nicely he gave in and let Jacob take control in bed. Jacob was starting to see why Voldemort had such a hard time killing him. Harry knew how to worm out and around anything.

Oooo0000oooO

Darco looked at the letter laying before him thoughtfully. So, his father really didn't have shit on him. It was sort of amusing, and a tad bit sad. Draco felt a slight ache at the idea of his father being such a cruel hypocrite. And he felt a bit stupid for not seeing it himself. He wished he could follow Carlisle on his sudden night trips to the hospital; see where he really went… But he couldn't go anywhere, so it didn't really matter. Still, if he knew he could control himself all the way to his father's room, maybe he would go…

"I can tell you're thinking evil things when you have that look on your face." Jasper said, leaning down to kiss Draco's neck softly. "So what's the letter-" He took it when it was shoved at him, smirking when Draco pulled him in demandingly. He leaned in, sucking on his neck as he read the letter. Slowly his lips slacked and he pulled away in surprise. "Carlisle is seeing your father?" He squeaked and Draco smirked at him. "Damn, that's weird…What a bastard, lecturing me on the dangers of dating humans!" He said angrily and Draco rolled his eyes as his lover went on to rant, returning to his evil thoughts and ignoring him.

Oooo0000oooO

"Look, it's not scared." Neville said, holding up a large brown spider, sitting on the top of his hand.

"That thing is scared shittless. It can't bite you." Emmett told the other, shaking his head. He watched Neville shake his hand and the spider went flying, smacking into a tree.

"That's weird. I guess it's good, though." Neville said.

"Very. That brown spider could have put a hole in your hand with his venom, if you were human." Emmett smiled and leaned in, kissing his lips gently, grinning when Neville looked away shyly, smiling. Emmett laughed, resting his head down on his arms, watching the new vampire curiously. Neville had been a vampire for a month now. It was amazing how innocent and sweet his was, even taking down bears for lunch. He reached out and pulled the other in closer, kissing the top of his head gently.

"I want to do it."

Emmett blinked in surprise, his tender sweet thoughts breaking up as he tried to form the words Neville had just said. "Really?" He said in surprise. He'd been planning a sneak attack soon, but he supposed this worked just as well. He reached down towards Neville's waist, his lips going for Neville's when he spoke again.

"Not right here, Emmett." Neville sighed. "It's so embarrassing, living in the same house and knowing that the others can hear and stuff…and I don't want to do it outside..."

"Well…let's take the car and go park somewhere, then." He said, pulling him up off the ground and darting back towards the house. He picked their biggest car, wanting to have plenty of room, and the tinted windows would make Neville feel better. "What made you decide it was time?" He asked, letting the other into the car and closing the door, walking around it to slid in the driver's seat. He started it up and pulled out as Neville thought about the question.

"I don't know. I guess I finally realized you weren't going anywhere." He told him, watching Emmett speed at the words. "I want to be close to you..." He smiled as Emmett's hands tightened on the steering wheel and he leaned in to the other, kissing his next to his ear, then down, across his jaw. Emmett jerked to a stop about ten feet into the woods, having maneuvered around several trees. He turned and grabbed Neville, pulling him in for a hungry kiss. This was just to perfect. He'd soon have his sweet Neville in every way. He laid Neville down across the seats and pushed his hand up his shirt when he sensed something. He jerked his head up, frowning. Edward was near by with Ron. He hoped his brother wouldn't tell Neville about this, the boy would be pissed at him... He pulled Neville's shirt off when the boy began to question what was wrong, dipping down to kiss him after it had gone. "I love you so much, Neville." He informed him and the younger vampire frowned at the words.

"How can you say that already?" He asked. It had only been a few months, after all.

"Time has nothing to do with love, darling." Emmett removed his own shirt, grinning as Neville reaching out and stroked along his chest, a bold move for his shy lover. To his annoyance his brother was getting closer, trying to get his attention. Why did it have to be now, of all times? He looked up out the window to see the other vampire looking down at him. Neville squeaked when he saw Edward and Emmett moved in front of him, rolling down the window. "What the heck do you want?"

"I thought you might be interested to know Rosalie is back in town." He told him and Emmett's eyes widened. "She's here? Do the Volturi know?" He asked and Edward shook his head.

"She came here to see you. She'll be here soon." Edward watched his brother curse and pull on his shirt. He saw the thoughts going through his head, and it made Edward feel sorry for Neville. He turned and ran off back to his lover and wrapped his arm around Ron gently, leading him home. he didn't want his boyfriend getting hurt by Rosalie.

"He's having second thoughts about his ex girlfriend, isn't he?"

"A little. When Rosalie joined with the Volturi they had a painful break up. If she left them...."

"But he already promised himself to Neville!" Ron said and Edward sighed, nodding.

"I'll beat him for you if he leaves him, okay love?" Edward leaned in to kiss him. "I know you miss seeing your friend. He looked happy until he heard the name. He hasn't been told about her." He glanced back in the direction of his brother then leaned in to kiss Ron again. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Oooo0000oooO

"Who is Rosalie?" Neville asked, sitting back in the car after he'd pulled his own shirt own, watching Emmett. For the first time Emmett seemed to remember him and his eyes clouded with pain. "Oh, I see." Neville reached for the door and opened it but Emmett pulled him back.

"I would never leave you, Neville. I already told you that I love you. I'd never hurt you, I promise." He pulled him in close and hugged him tightly. "I love you, okay? I swear it." He pulled away and stepped out of the car, shutting the door as the female vampire appeared. Neville felt his chest get cold as he took in her beauty, wonderful figure. And yellow eyes. He watched the two of them speak, but he could swear he could hear his old human heart beat in his ears, drowning out the sound of their words. She nodded towards him and for the first time, Neville could hear again.

"He's...he's a friend that had an accident. I had to turn him." Emmett started to explain and Neville turned towards the wheel, firing the car up. He knew he could run faster, but he didn't want to act like a vampire. He wished Emmett hadn't turned him. He pulled away from the two and sped off. For someone who had never driven, his first time wasn't to bad. Emmett watched his lover take off, clearly upset and watched Rosalie look at him curiously. "He's my lover, Rosalie." He said and watched her toss her blond hair and laughed at the words. He used to think she was so beautiful when she did that.

"He's not really...the kind of guy I expected for you." She admitted.

"My taste in men and women are very different."

"Am I still your taste in women?" Rosalie asked and smiled. Why was she so gorgeous when she smiled? She moved closer and he didn't move away. "When I heard what was going on here, I came to see for myself. Emmett why do you want that kid, when you could have me?" She asked. "We could run away together-"

"There's no running from the Volturi."

"We can try." She practically purred and leaned in towards him. He looked down at her pretty lips as they got close and sighed, pushing her back.

"No we can't. I am in love with him, Rosalie. You should go back before you get in trouble." He turned away from her and took off to go get Neville.

"I believe the vampire is right. It's time for you to leave." Jacob approached, every pack member walking along with him. Jacob was the only one not in wolf form. "You're posing a threat to the people here. You can't fool me with your temporary yellow eyes." He shook his head and watched her take them in before turning and starting off, tossing her hair.

"Thanks, Jacob." Harry said, running up to his lover. He smiled and hugged him tightly. "For Neville's sake." He said and Jacob nodded.

"It's always fun running off blood suckers." He assured his lover with a grin, leaning in to kiss him slowly. He laughed at the pack groaned and turned to walk off.

Oooo0000oooO

"You liar!" Neville accused angrily. "I can smell her on you!"

"She leaned against me a little! Damn it Neville, I'm still a man! I was half tempted, I admit. But I didn't do it. I didn't touch her back or kiss her or anything!" Emmett told him angrily. "I didn't lie to you!"

"How can you say you love me? Deep inside you want something pretty and perfect like her." Neville shook his head.

"Deep inside, all I want is you." Emmett reached for him and Neville shoved his hand away.

"You called me your friend."

"I told her the truth."

"Would you have us both if I was still human?" Neville glared when he hesitated and he looked away.

"Neville nothing in the past matters. You are a vampire, you are mine forever. I only want you. I only love you. Isn't that all that matters?"

"This isn't the fairy tale ending, you know." Neville frowned at him, looking away. "What if she had caught us having sex? Would you have been ashamed?"

"All these questions! Damn it Neville I'm not perfect. I can't take you doing this shit to me." He hit the wall next to Neville's head then turned and darted off, leaving him alone in their room. He acted like he had thrown Rosalie down and made love to her on the ground in front of him. Maybe he should have if he was going to get this kind of heat.

"What a nice thing for a lover to think."

"Shut up, Edward." He glared at him where he was perched in a tree, looking down at him.

"Are you seriously mad you didn't go ahead and cheat on him?"

"No... you know that!...I just...Tell me what he's thinking?"

"That you still want her. That he isn't good enough for you. That even as a vampire he'd still ugly. Agonizing over how his body feels compared to hers..."

"Like...on the inside?"

"Well shape led to that in his mind..."

"Damn..." He sighed. "Guess I kind of expected all that. He's so dumb..."

Edward snickered. "I think you're pretty dumb, too." He informed.

"CULLEN!" Draco yelled coming towards Emmett. "What's the deal with cheating on Neville with a blond whore!?" Draco yelled.

"I never screwed your mother." Emmett replied and Jasper reached out to grab Draco's arms before he could hit Emmett. He soothed his blond lover who slowly began to calm against his will. "God everyone is in my personal life today. I didn't cheat! Get off my back!"

"Just leave him alone!" Neville said, stopping about ten feet away from the others. "I...I'm-I don't care if he did cheat on me or not! I love him! And even if he cheats on me every day I'll love him. So just, leave it!" He turned, not surprised when Emmett came and grabbed him up, taking him back upstairs once more.

"I never cheated on you. And I...I don't care how she felt on the inside anymore." Neville blushed at the words. "I'm sure you feel amazing. And I'll wait until you're ready again. It doesn't matter if you take another three months, I'll-"

"Fuck that, I still want to do it." Neville said.

"Neville!" Emmett gasped in surprise at the words, grinning despite himself. Neville grinned back.

"Only if you mean it, Emmett." He said, wrapping his arms around Emmett's shoulder's as he moved towards him.

"I'll mean it forever. I promise." He leaned in and kissed Neville's soft lips, better the Rosalie's had ever been. He was in love, and he knew it. He didn't need her, he only needed Neville. He picked the young vampire up and carried him towards the couch, laying him down on it. "No interruptions this time." He said, pulling Neville's shirt off and running his hands across his body possessively.

"Nope. Long as the humans stay away." Neville grinned. He knew very well he would completely lose his mind if any human got to near him, but he knew no one would show up. He tilted his head back as Emmett went for his neck, kissing and sucking on it, already undoing Neville's pants. He grinned, licking across Neville's collar bone as he stroked Neville through his underwear, reaching up to pull at the waistband. "Neville are you seriously wearing underwear?"

"It's just a habit." Neville sighed and Emmett laughed quietly.

"I guess that makes sense." He agreed, pulling the underwear away and kicking it to the floor, returning to kissing the boy once more.

"God if I still could I'd be blushing so hard..."

"It was so cute when you blushed....but it made it a bit harder to get near your face." He admitted, licking his cheek teasingly. Neville pushed his face away slightly and made a face and Emmett laughed at his reaction, licking the hand.

"God Emmett, stop." Neville whined and Emmett grabbed his wrists with one hand, holding them above his head. Neville blinked up at him, startled.

"Why should I?" Emmett leaned in to kiss his mouth hungrily, pressing his still dressed body into Neville's, who gasped in shock. At his young vampire age he could over power Emmett, but he found he didn't want to. Instead he allowed the man to continue, groaning in pleasure at the feel of their bodies together.

"Get...undressed...." Neville said breathlessly and Emmett smirked.

"Ordering me around, now?" He quickly tore his clothes from his body, not wanting to have his hand away from Neville for to long. He stroked across his stomach and across his hip, running his teeth across Neville's skin. "What do you want, Neville?"

"Uhm...uh...your dick?" Neville said in confusion and Emmett grinned, not the reaction Neville had really been expecting. With a predatory growl he nipped at his shoulder, pushing one of Neville's legs high in the air and sinking into him swiftly. Neville's eyes widened in surprise, though he felt no pain. And when Emmett began to quickly move, Neville found himself withering in pleasure under the other, his hands still held about his head.

"I take it you like it?" Emmett asked, looking down at the pleased look on Neville's face, watching him grunt and moan and shiver as he moved inside of him. Emmett closed his eyes after a moment, grunting himself. They both came not long after but Neville found he didn't want to stop.

"It's not... uhm..."

"Going down?" Emmett teased, shifting Neville into his lap. "The pleasures of being a vampire, my love." He informed, leaning up to kiss him, finally letting his hands go. "No soreness, limitless boners...There are positive sides, we just don't tell you until you join." He teased with a grin and Neville grinned back, leaning in to snuggle their noses together, moving his hips slowly.

"I think I could get used to this."

Oooo0000oooO

"Endless sex!" Draco gasped and Jasper rolled his eyes. He'd actually been trying-but failing- to not listen to Emmett and Neville, and Draco didn't even pretend he hadn't.

"Yes, love." Jasper told him. "But we gotta stop sometime and let people know we didn't run off." He grinned as the blond stalked towards him and reached out to grab his hips.

"We can takes turns." Draco told him and Jasper nodded.

"Having sex with me can be quiet fun, lover." Jasper said softly. Draco blinked at him in confusion and he grinned at him. "My powers..."

Draco blinked again then grinned as well. "Really?" He said and Jasper nodded, grabbing Draco up as he jumped into his arms. "Bedroom time!" He ordered happily.

Edward watched them go then sighed, turning to leave the house. It was sort of frustrating, seeing his brother's with their new lovers, while he couldn't risk doing anything but kiss Ron. But he knew Ron was better off human. He headed towards the wizard house, not surprised to see the werewolves were visiting. Jacob let him come and go to see Ron, thanks to Harry's firm grip on his balls. His lover was in the sitting room as Jacob and Harry were cuddling half naked in the bedroom, so he walked through the front door for a change, surprising his red head who had been watching the TV, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Two visits in one day?" Ron asked happily, grinning as his boyfriend sat down next to him. He leaned across the couch into him and rested his head gently against Edward's chest.

"Say....bull locks for me again, Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes at the words.

"And prat."

"And bloody hell, too?" Ron asked and Edward let out a happy noise. Ron snorted. "You really have to get off this fascination, you know."

"But you sound so cute." Edward told him. "I forgot about English accents a long time ago, being around Americans all the time."

"Well you get to listen to it for...the rest of my life, right?" Ron asked and Edward nodded in agreement. "Or...forever..."

"Ron don't start...besides, your accent would fade eventually if you were a vampire." He told him and Ron frowned.

"I'd work hard everyday to keep it."

"Stop, I'm not going to change you if you keep your accent. Ron, I can't push the treaty anymore then it's already been pushed. If it weren't for Harry and Severus we're already be fucked." He shook his head.

"So that's all this is about, the treaty?"

"Well no. Ron you have a mother, a father, and a whole ton of siblings. You realize you won't be able to see them when the war is over? And you'll have to watch them all die."

"I might anyways!" Ron cried. "They live their own lives. I can spend time with them later. You don't want to spend forever with me?" Ron asked and Edward sighed slowly.

"Yes...just...can we wait a little while, Ron?" He asked and the red head nodded reluctantly, laying down against him once more, sighing. "I'll think about it when your best friend isn't being chased by Voldemort and the Volturi." He said softly, stroking his bright fire-colored hair, then kissing it.

Oooo0000oooO

"What the hell is that?" Carlisle pulled back and looked around at the loud alarm going off. Lucius wiped his mouth, his pale face colored red.

"It's the alarm I set to go off when a wizard arrives in the area." Lucius told him, turning it off with his wand. Carlisle frowned at the words and quickly followed his wizard lover as he went down the stairs and out to the front porch. Carlisle knew death eaters wore black capes and white masks, so the person before them was certainly no death eater. But he was not a normal human wizard, either.

"Who are you?" Jacob demanded to know, racing down the stairs, looking a bit like an over excited dog to Lucius. Jacob looked at the new wizard man, wondering if he was a threat to Harry.

"Jacob, this is a friend." Lucius explained to him, then turned to looked at the wizard. "How in the world did you find us, Remus?"

_Okay so this is like, the longest chapter I've written yet. Yaaaayyyyy. How about...more reviews to go with it?_


	8. Do You Realize?

_Mrmikezabini227 - I don't even know who Terry Boot is, honestly. And I seriously doubt Jacob would let anyone touch Harry but him. I'm not objective to love triangles or threesomes, though. I'll consider a love triangle with someone. Blaise just MIGHT come into the story because I've already been thinking about it, but (even though they are a wonderful couple) I doubt I'll be adding Seamus/Dean. I'll mention it a little sometime, just because you asked so nicely. ^^ Thanks so much for reading, love!_

_BlackBolt - Irritating? I'm just skipping over boring parts. Shall I write 20 chapters of the same stuff over and over until I get to the sex scene next time? It's been three months, as if chapter seven. I'll give you a time line to make it easier.... The vamps met the wizards right away after getting to America, They begin to flirt a week later, Harry and Jacob meet the day after. A week after that is Harry's and the others dates, and Neville's accident. Three to four days later chapter fours happenings occur. The first part of chapter five is next day, the second part is a week later. A week later again chapter six happens, three days after Draco is turned Caius shows up. So that's five weeks of time going by as of chapter six. A bigger jump for chapter seven, making it three months. Does that help? And yes! Carlisle/Lucius this chapter! Read on, sister (or brother...I'm proof that we aren't all girls, huh?)  
_

_Uneducated people man - Yes, you're right. But you're the one reading my uneducated story, hon. Thanks for adding to my numbers, anyways.  
_

_Chapter Eight _**Do You Realize??  
**

"Love...Do you realize that everyone you know will someday die? Besides Draco, I suppose." Emmett said softly, turning to glance at his lover. They were sprawled out on the floor, cuddled close to one another. They had been in the bedroom all night long, making love.

Neville nodded. "I know. And instead of saying all my good byes to them, I'll tell them I realize life goes by fast for them. But I am stuck like this forever. I will simply cherish the time I've had with them." He said and Emmett smiled, stroking his cheek gently.

"I guess it's all you can do." Emmett agreed. "Come on, love. Let's get dressed, shall we?" He stood up and crossed the room to his closet, pulling out some clothes for himself as Neville redressed.

Oooo0000oooO

"So this is how you spend your mornings, now?" Remus asked Harry, sitting across from him at the magically extended table. Jacob sat next to Harry, Severus and Paul sitting close together next to them. Lucius sipped his tea with dignity next to Remus, and Ron was giggling softly and snuggling with Edward on his other side.

"Yes." The older blond man chose to answer. "The werewolves more or less moved into my house. And the vampire shows up most mornings. He has more respect then anyone." Lucius scowled and Edward smirked at Jacob, who gave him the finger from the edge of the table.

"So you're....a real werewolf." Paul said, frowning at Remus. He took in his sickly, tired features with a frown.

"Yes. I am a werewolf." Remus agreed. Lucius raised an eyebrow at these words. He'd only found out about this fact the night before, when Jacob had blurted it out to everyone. "I change only under the full moon."

"But...you're not strong. You look...rather weak, actually."

"Yes." Remus acknowledged. "But I am much different when that time of the month comes." He assured and Paul glanced at Jacob, who shrugged. He looked down at his lover, who was deep in thought, looking down at his breakfast.

This was a sign, Harry thought. It had to be. Why else would Remus show up suddenly? He said he'd tracked Severus thanks to his connections to the Order. Severus had only bothered to cover up for the Dark Lord so he would not know where he had gone.

Remus was a werewolf. Harry's lover was a kind-of werewolf... Harry stood when everyone began to pick up and asked Remus to speak to him privately.

Remus headed after his pseudo-Godson into the sitting room, looking down at him. "Harry?"

"Remus...I'm in love."

"So I see. He seems like a nice young man." Remus said with a smile. "Have you had sex yet?"

"What? Yes. I wanted-"

"Did you use a condom, Harry?" He questioned and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Remus it was both of our first times, and we can only have each other." He told him and Remus laughed.

"I guess there's little point, then." He agreed. "You wanted to ask me to change you." He said softly as Harry started to speak again.

"Remus, I wouldn't have asked if not for Jacob. I love him, and I want to be more apart of his life, and-"

"Harry don't talk so fast. I understand your reasons. However, you have to consider that you will be a very different kind of werewolf then Jacob. And that you will be very sick every month. It is a whole new way of life."

"I know...but I want to be a werewolf, Remus. I want to be with him, forever." He looked up at him. "I want to run with him during the full moons."

Remus hesitated, frowning. "I'm not so sure it would be that wonderful to run with under the moon." He said softly. "Think about it a while. Talk about it with Jacob." He turned and walked out of the room, blinking as he came face to face with Edward. "Yes?"

"Werewolf...you are a great threat to my family." He told him. "And making yet another threat, one that would run so close to my home...it is not a good idea." He told him, frowning.

"Your people are threatened by werewolves." He agreed. "But luckily for you we're not simply werewolves, but wizards as well. There is a potion in existence that allowed me to control myself much better during the full moon. I have promised nothing to Harry, but you will not have to feel threatened by either of us." Edward frowned and shook his head.

"Potion or not, if Jacob goes to war with my family on a full moon..."

"Harry will fight against you." Remus acknowledged. "Perhaps you should be grateful then that one of your new family members is Severus's Godson. I will not take this information lightly, I assure you." He turned and walked away from the vampire, having a whole hell of a lot to think about. He should have stayed in Europe.

Oooo0000oooO

"Hello, lover." Carlisle purred in Lucius's ear, placing his hands on his shoulders. Lucius shivered and smiled, spinning in the chair to face the vampire, who leaned in to kiss him passionately. Carlisle had an advantage over his sons. He had so carefully schooled and controlled himself for so long that he could stand blood pouring from wounds and not turn into a raging, hungry beast. And so he could easily be close and careful with Lucius. Lucius pulled him in tightly, and Carlisle could feel the stress leaving his body as they made out. He pulled away with a grin, kissing his jaw line softly.

"I'm so happy that you're here..." Lucius sighed.

"Werewolves and teenagers getting you down?" Carlisle picked Lucius up and laid him across his desk, nipping at his neck playfully, grinning at the blond groaned, his toes curling in his expensive shoes.

"Mmmmhmmm....how is my son?" He breathed.

"He's fine. He and Jasper have been locked up in their room making love for days." He explained and Lucius scowled at the words. Carlisle pulled back to look down at him. Lucius had screamed and cried and gone through a whole year's worth of emotions when he had found out Draco was a vampire. He'd called off his relationship with Carlisle, then begged him not to leave him. He did feel bad for the blond man. He was forced to give up every tradition of his family, his whole way of thinking, in these last few months. It was not easy, he was sure. "Love, he is happy. And it is to late for regrets." Carlisle said, leaning in to kiss him gently.

"I know...I love you, Carlisle." Lucius stroked his cheek gently. He and Carlisle had had a young passionate love affair many years ago, before Lucius had gotten married. It had only taken one sight of each other when Lucius arrived in America and they were embracing again. Lucius liked how the vampire made him feel. It was the only time he could be vulnerable, the only time he could lay down and let someone control his body. He felt such a strong need to be powerful and in control of everything else, he liked loosing himself with the other.

"Love you, too." Carlisle told him, stroking up under his carefully pressed shirt, across his pale skin and up to tweak one of his cute pink nipples. "Lucius, do you...still wish what you asked me last time?" He asked, running his teeth along the buttons of the shirt, undoing them. He licked across his chest as Lucius answered.

"Yes. I want to be the one you spend forever with. But it will have to be after the war, when I am not needed by Potter any longer. This way...Draco will know I do not hate him. And I can spend time with him. A lot of time, hmm?"

"Of course...but what if you die during the war?" Carlisle asked, licking his navel playfully, sinking his tongue into his belly button.

"Uhhn, I...I...then you will have to move on."

"I suppose so..." Carlisle turned him over, pulling his pants down around his knees. Lucius groaned softly, his blond hair falling around his face as Carlisle dug lube from his desk. "I will be there, Lucius. To protect you. I will keep you safe." He growled in his ear. He pressed a slicked finger inside of the blond, who tilted his head back, his lips parted in silent ecstasy.

Oooo0000oooO

"Paul..." Severus blushed as the werewolves hands dove down towards his zipper, pulling it down. "No." He pushed his hands away and Paul growled in frustration. "Severus we've been dating for months! Are you still seriously unwilling to give yourself up to me?" He looked down at the man, who frowned up at him.

"I do not wish to give myself up to anyone. I've told you this already."

"But Sevvy-"

"Stop calling me that."

"Severus! Do you want to take me, then? Is that it?" The pale dark haired man was silent. "I don't know what you want unless you tell me, Severus. I don't know what you expect from me."

"I never thought I would have anyone, Paul. I always assumed I'd spend my life fighting and making potions, and get killed by the Dark Lord. I can't decide what I want, honestly. I want to be your....lover, but I don't at the same time." He shrugged and Paul glared at him.

"You're really making this easy on me." Paul said, sighing slowly, trying to calm himself down. It wouldn't do to get over excited with Severus. He wouldn't solve anything with the stubborn dark haired man that way. So instead he pulled him close, leaning in to kiss him. Severus kissed back, melting into it and Paul enjoyed the movement of their lips a while before pulling away.

"So we just won't go all the way. There's stuff we can do equally, you know. We can start slow, work you up towards more stuff." He said, watching Severus nod slowly after a moment of consideration. Paul grinned, pleased and leaned in towards Severus again, who pulled away.

"Tomorrow, though." Severus told him. "I have important things to do today and you've already distracted me a lot." He said and Paul growled.

"I have to get back to the pack and so vampire rounds." Paul snapped, getting up swiftly and heading for the window, leaving a hurt looking Severus in his bed. "See you tonight, Sevvy." Paul added, not wanting him to be upset. He grinned at the angry look he was given then took off, headed home. Severus stood and walked down the hall, opening Lucius's door and blinking in surprise at the sight of Lucius bent over a table with Carlisle ravishing his rear with his tongue.

"Damn it!" Lucius jerked away and pulled his pants up, his shirt was shredded and Severus knew his dignity would never be the same again. Severus felt as if he could go blind any second, but was to amused to look away. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"I didn't care?" Carlisle said and the blond gave him a deadly look that promised no sex for a year. Severus shook his head and turned away, closing the door as Lucius reared up to argue with the vampire. So much for getting anything done with him. To the kitchen, then.

Severus had set up a small lab on one side of the kitchen for himself, and he quickly went to work setting the fire and pouring the water. Above him the ceiling shook and he could hear Potter's moan's of pleasure, as well as Weasley's giggles and sighs in the next room. When had everyone he knew become so over sexed? This place was becoming more of a whore house then a wizarding house. He tuned the sounds out and focused on the sound of the fire going, the bubbling of his water. He exhaled slowly. Perhaps he did want to top Paul. The werewolf would look rather nice, laying under him, moaning in pleasure. He smirked slightly to himself, beginning to stir the potion. Tonight he'd take Paul, then.

He glanced up at foot prints and was actually glad to see Remus, the only person not involved with a creature in the whole house. Though he was a creature himself.

"I wasn't really expecting...this...when I followed you." Remus said, looking up at the shaking light fixture as Jacob growled loudly above. "I never expected it to be okay for my seventeen year old sort of Godson to be having open sex...." He sighed.

"Speaking of which." Severus said suddenly. "His real Godfather has been dead for years now, Lupin. Do you plan on ever moving on?"

"No." Remus replied. "I loved Sirius, you know that."

"Were you imprinted upon him?"

"Real werewolves don't imprint." Remus told him. "Far as I know. Never heard the word imprint aside from a foot in the mud until I arrived here. But I might as well have been. No one will ever understand me the way he did, Severus. We spent to much time together, grew up together." He sighed.

"Have you met all the werewolves yet?" Severus suddenly asked and Remus blinked up at him from where he had settled at the kitchen table.

"I believe so. You thought maybe one would imprint me? I guess I got lucky and they didn't." He told him, shaking his head. Severus frowned at how easy he had been read. Paul was rubbing off on him. "I'm so glad Paul found you, though. He's...you're first?"

"Not yet....but yes." Severus agreed, facing the parsnip he was chopping. "Black and Potter saw to it that I never had anyone romantically." He said and Remus sighed.

"How can you possibly blame that on us?"

"Hmm...you ruined my life in school, which led to me joining the Dark Lord, which led to me breaking down and becoming a spy, which led to me being a god forsaken teacher and having no real life. Not to sound bitter."

"Oh not bitter at all. You sound like a child right now, Severus." Remus said, frowning.

"Child?" Severus threw down his spoon. "My childhood was over a long time ago." He spat to him and Remus stood as Severus approached him.

"Are you seriously getting pissy with me?" Remus said, scowling. "I'm sorry my best friend and lover tormented you so. But you know what, you're alive and they aren't. Let it go, Snape. You have someone now. Someone young and attractive, at that. I think the universe balanced out for you."

"So a hot boyfriend makes it all better?" Severus curled his lips and turned away, returning to his cauldron, silent for a moment. "I would have saved his life, if given the choice, Lupin. I would have probably saved Potter's as well, just as he saved mine."

"I appreciate the thought, but no one can change it, now." Remus replied curtly, then walked out. Severus sighed, shaking his head to try and clear it. All the emotions he'd so carefully put away were coming out of his mouth like pollution. What the hell was wrong with him?

Oooo0000oooO

Harry let own a loud yell as he came, clinging to Jacob's arm's tightly, digging his nails into the skin. As he pulled his fingers away the wounds began to heal immediately. Jacob grunted as he finished as well, and settled down on top of Harry, to lazy to move. "Damn that was nice, hon." He said happily, kissing Harry's soft smile gently.

"Mhm." Harry agreed. "Jacob....do you ever wish I wasn't human?"

"You're not really a human. You can do magic." Jacob said and Harry shook his head.

"I'm still human. What if I were like you, a werewolf?" He asked and Jacob laughed softly.

"I guess that'd be nice? But I don't care that you're not. Neither does my pack, you don't have to worry about that."

"Well...I worry about it." Harry said and Jacob frowned.

"What are you getting at, Harry?" Jacob pulled away from him finally and Harry flinched slightly. "I'm sorry..." He said, reaching out to grab several tissues, reaching down to clean Harry up.

"Well...Remus is the type of lycanthrope that can infect others." He said carefully and Jacob looked up at him slowly, his hand cleaning him stilling.

"You want to be turned into some sickly person that becomes a hungry beast every month?" He scowled. "Harry-"

"No. There's a potion to control the beast. And we can be wolves together, Jacob. And my life is actually extended as a werewolf."

"I can't believe what you're saying! You're perfect how you are! This is insane!" He sighed, pulled away angrily. "I can't make you not go through with it, Harry. But I think it's a bad idea."

"Why?!" Harry yelled. "I gave you reasons!"

"Well at least wait until this Voldemort business is over with! I don't want him to catch you in a weak moment." He said, reaching out to stroke his cheek when Harry looked away. "Then you can do it, okay?"

Harry sighed and nodded, returning the kiss Jacob leaned in to give him. He didn't want to wait for the war to be over, however. He wanted to do it now... Jacob would understand, after he did it.

Oooo0000oooO

"Aw shit, I'm in trouble. Lots and lots of trouble." Peter gasped as he ran through the woods. He didn't stand a damn chance though. Not against a vampire. He heard foot prints behind him, teasing him. This was just a game to them, he knew. He squealed and jerked to a stop as a vampire appeared before him. He fell to the ground, shaking all over as he looked up into the black eyes of the boyish vampire. Alec smirked at him, leaning in towards his face, his diamond hard teeth snapping at him playfully. "W-wait. I can tell you things. Things you want to know!" He gasped as suddenly everything began to grow dark and silent around him.

"What can you tell me, foolish human?" Alec humored him, his voice the only thing echoing through the dark silence.

"The Dark Lord's weaknesses!" He cried. "His secrets!"

"Oh? And what are his secrets?" The voice echoed. Peter shivered.

"He has split his soul into many parts. It is why he has become such a beast. His wand is made from the same bird as Potter's!" He cried out.

"How very interesting...go on." Alec said, planning to squeeze the information from the man then finish him off and make him his meal. Voldemort had given him over to them, to be a meal, but it seemed he should not have given up someone who knew so much.

Oooo0000oooO

"This is very interesting. He is possibly the most inhuman human to exist." Marcus said thoughtfully as Alec smiled up at him. "And you have told no one else this?" He asked, and Alec nodded. "Good...I wonder if Potter himself knows of these things." He said, tilting his head. "A connection to the Dark Lord himself...no wonder it is so hard for him to kill a teenage boy." He smirked. "Potter could be of great use to us." He said.

"Voldemort would not like that idea."

"Perhaps not." Marcus agreed. "But it matters not what he thinks." He waved his hand. "Keep this information to yourself for now, Alec. I believe soon it will be time to make our move."

"Oh good." Alec grinned. "I can't wait to get my hands around that little blond's neck."

Oooo0000oooO

"I have something important to tell you. It came to me just a few hours ago." Alice gasped. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all nodded together. Neville and Draco glanced at each other, confused.

"Alice can see bits of the future at random." Edward explained, hearing their thoughts. His frowned suddenly as Alice thought of what she had to tell them.

"I saw the Volturi planning awful things, about a boy and you all." She told them. "And involving someone named Voldemort."

"We're aware of them plotting against us." Carlisle replied, but she shook her head.

"No their plans have changed. They are planning to betray Voldemort, and take someone named Harry for themselves...as well as kill all of you." She said.

"I see...perhaps we will need a bit of help then. Alice, will you contact Esme for me?" Carlisle asked and Alice nodded. Carlisle headed back into their home.

"You have new family members?" Alice asked, looking at Neville and Draco. Emmett grinned, wrapping an arm around Neville.

"Yes, this is my lover, Neville." He said happily. Neville smiled up at him and Alice nodded.

"And this is Draco." Jasper told her. "What about you, Alice? Have you found that special girl, yet?"

"No." She replied. "Still looking, though." She smiled at Jasper. "I'm happy for you both." She said. "But there's no time to talk now. I have to go find Esme. See you all soon." She waved and turned, heading off. Draco looked up at Jasper.

"Will you please go tell everyone at the house?"

"I'll do it." Edward said, heading off into the forest.

"Come on, Draco." Jasper said, heading out towards a field. "I need to teach you a few things, if the Volturi plan to attack."

"Yeah, good idea." Emmett said, following after him with Neville.

_There ya go! Next chapter everyone from the Order shows up, and Ron has to tell his family he's dating a vampire! Oh and I'm pretty sure I'm going to do Alice/Hermione. However I'm not making it an official couple in the description because there will be NO sex scene. The idea makes me cringe...  
_


	9. No You Girls

_Just kinda turning everyone gay, aren't I? XD The wonders of fantasy land._

_Mrmikezabini227 - The animagus thing reminds me of the "perfect" mary sues when I first started RPing. You know, the ones that had color changing eyes, already knew all the magic, red hair, and was a flying unicorn/female deer animagus... No making him a werewolf is a part of my plot, sorry. I don't think I'll be using Terry Boot, either. I'm thinking Eric/Blaise, but I haven't decided completely yet. Do you like them? I could see Blaise with someone Asian.  
_

_Utena-Puchiko-nyu - Someone for Remus? Man, I already have so many couples! XD Remus/Alec? That's kinda pedo of him. I dunno if any of the ancients would want some simple werewolf. (Like any of my couples could really happen anyways...XD) If I pair Remus they won't get much attention._

_Chapter Nine_ **No You Girls**

Harry slowly crept down the stairs of the basement, large breathing heard bellow. He had to be quick, the Order was due to arrive just at sun rise, and Harry had waited until just before so that Remus would be asleep. He stopped in front of the beast, trying not to wake him and raised a knife, cutting a small wound into his arm. He took a cotton swab and slowly raised Remus's lip, wiping it along the beast's teeth. He applied the saliva to the wound and flinched at the horrible burning that started instantly. He was infected. He dropped the lip carefully and quickly but quietly left the room before Remus woke up.

Oooo0000oooO

"I think I'm gunna be sick." Ron said, pulling his head under the pillow as he heard his name ring out bellow. Edward smiled, stroking his back gently.

"It's just your family..."

_Dad's going to be pissed. The twins are going to make fun of me. My little sister will be so disappointed. Percy will think I'm a fag!_ Ron thought to himself, frowning. Edward sighed.

"Love, you are a fag. And so is your brother, Percy, for that matter. He's checking out Jacob right now." Edward informed and Ron raised his head in surprise.

"Fine." He sighed and stood out of bed, heading downstairs before his mother walked up there and caught him in bed with Edward. Edward followed him with a soft smile, looking at the Weasley's curiously. They all looked alike, and there was a ton of them, just as Ron had told him. Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly and the family surrounded him, happy to see for themselves that he was safe. He looked up past the sea of red heads to see that Lucius was talking to a skinny blond woman stiffly, explaining to her what had become of Draco. He face became horrified, then pissed and she reared back, slapping him across the face.

"This is all your fault! You gave him your faggot genes!" She screamed and everyone turned to stare. She blushed in embarrassment and turned to storm out. Lucius sighed and shook his head. His dignity was just flying away these days.

"Well uhm..." Mr. Weasley said awkwardly, looking over at Edward. "Is this one of your vampire friends?"

"Oh, yeah." Ron said, breaking away from his mother. "This is Edward, everyone." He said, looking up at the vampire, who smiled at them. Percy was now thinking dirty things about him, while Mrs. Weasley had already guessed what he meant to Ron. "My boyfriend."

There was silence, then suddenly Mr. Weasley began to laugh awkwardly, though quickly shut up when no one else did.

"You're into gay vampires?" Bill asked.

"Well...you're into veela!" Ron retorted then turned and fled, red faced. Edward took in all their thoughts, feeling a tad over loaded as they wondered about him. He turned and followed Ron, sighing as the boy threw himself on his bed.

"They actually took it pretty well, Ron."

"'You're into gay vampires!'" Ron quoted and groaned and Edward laughed softly.

"That's hardly the worst thing they could say to you." Edward reminded.

"What are they thinking?"

"Uh...your mother is amused. Your father is shocked. Your little sister is pissed at the vampires are gay. The twins are plotting to use this against you somehow...Percy is jealous, It's really not that bad. I think they'll be pretty good with this, actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Edward smiled. He laid down on the bed and leaned in, catching Ron's lips and kissing him passionately. Ron returned the kiss with a sigh, wrapping his arms around him, melting into it. "Ron, you make it really hard to control myself, you know..."

"Well...that's not so bad. Why don't you take me somewhere and give in?" Ron purred and Edward considered it a moment.

"No, that wouldn't look good to your family. Tonight, love. I'll make you mine." He promised. "Carlisle believes I won't make the same mistake as Jasper, and I do, as well." Ron nodded with a slightly nervous smile and Edward leaned in to kiss him again.

"So this is your wizard?" Alice asked and Edward looked up with a smile.

"Yes, Alice. This is Ron, my lover." He told her. Ron raised his eye brows at the word lover, then smiled. Edward smiled back.

"How sweet."

"Ron?" Hermione called from the other side of the door, knocking. "Are you alright?"

"Yes 'Mione..." Ron got up and opened the door, letting her hug him.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She cried. She looked up at Edward and smirked slightly. "This is your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. This is Edward and his friend Alice. This is Hermione." He told the vampires the last part, and they all greeted each other. Edward turned his head to smirk at Alice's dirty thoughts about the girl. All it took was a pretty girl and Alice was always thinking dirty things. Edward had been her friend a long time, almost as long as she had been friends with Jasper.

"Well I have to get back downstairs."

"Yeah, I'm coming, too." Ron told his friend. He smiled up at Edward and accepted a kiss from him before taking off.

"Well...off to the house." Edward said, heading out the window with Alice.

Oooo0000oooO

"You slut." Jasper growled in Draco's ear, watching the blond twist his body around to kiss his jaw softly. He moved his hips quickly against Draco, moaning softly. "Fucking little whore."

"Mmhhhmm." Draco encouraged, far to gone to retort with any dirty talk of his own. "Jas..." He sighed, holding onto the arm wrapped around his waist, moaning in pleasure. Jasper groaned as he finished and laid back, letting Draco slid between his legs and push inside him, moving against him eagerly. He groaned a moment later and came then flopped down on his chest next to Jasper, grinning happily. Jasper was just leaning in for his turn when suddenly Draco wasn't himself anymore.

His mind went from the wonderful sex he had just had, however, to the wonderful food that awaited him bellow. He jerked to his feet and took off running, snarling at an equally far gone Neville, who raced with him down the stairs. The other vampires jumped in their way, trying to keep the meal for themselves! Draco shoved Jasper and Carlisle off and tackled the wonderful food, biting into the closest flesh and drinking hungrily. Neville joined him on a leg and he tried to kick him away, while the other vampires attempted to pry them both away.

When the body was drained Draco flopped back happy and content, full of wonderful sweet blood. He blinked as his head slowly cleared and he heard Neville whimpering. He looked at him, pressed to Emmett's chest, then looked down to see his dead mother laying on the ground. Draco's eyes widened and his scream of horror echoed across the mountains.

"Draco, shh." Jasper said softly, and he shoved him off.

"She's my mother!" Draco screamed and Jasper looked at him in surprised. "I just killed my mother!"

"You weren't alone!" Neville cried. "I'm so sorry, Draco!"

"She would have been just as dead without you, Neville." He shook his head, putting his hands over his face. "Oh God, oh God!"

Oooo0000oooO

"Jacob!" Embry cried out from outside, his voiced distressed. Jacob jerked where he stood next to Harry, meeting Hermione and ran off outside, the boy following him quickly. "Jacob the new vampires just killed a woman! A blond woman!" He cried and Harry gasped. Jacob snarled.

"You see!" He yelled at Harry angrily. "You kept holding me back, and look what happens?" He snarled. "This is all your fucking fault, Harry!" He suddenly became a wolf and tackled Harry to the ground, digging his claws in. Embry pulled him back quickly and Jacob jerked away, swiping him away. He turned and ran as Lucius hurried out to begin healing Harry's wounds, who slowly slipped into darkness.

Oooo0000oooO

"Paul you have to protect my Godson, please." Severus begged his lover, clinging to his shoulders. Paul frowned at him reluctantly, but nodded. When Severus looked at him with those onyx eyes, he couldn't say no.

"I'll do my very best, babe. For you." Paul leaned down to kiss him softly and Severus nodded. He knew that Narcissia hadn't been the nicest person in the world, but she had loved Draco. Draco was going to be very upset for a long time for killing her in such a horrible way. But still, the boy did not deserve to die. Narcissia was fully aware of how newborn vampires act. She was foolish to go there.

He hoped nothing happened to his Paul...but he didn't want to go help and end up Draco's next meal.

Oooo0000oooO

"There was one wound that scarred for some reason. And I am afraid it is a Mark." Lucius said softly to the adults, looking up at them. Severus frowned deeply and Remus gasped.

"A werewolf mark? Jacob is able to mark?"

"Perhaps he is. I do not know how else Harry could have gotten this."

"It looks more like a knife wound then a bite." Severus said, examining Harry's arm. "There's a full moon tonight. We will find out if he is marked. It is to late for the potion. We'll have to start setting up to cage him."

"Oh Harry." Remus sighed, hoping he wasn't a part of this somehow.

Harry opened his eyes and stood once the three walked out to start on his cage. He couldn't let them tie him up. He had to try and fix this mess before anyone died. What was Jacob thinking, going to war when Voldemort an the Volturi were on their way? This was so stupid. It was just that dumb bitch Narcissa that had gotten killed. He slipped out of the window and began to jog towards the Cullen's home, hoping he'd make it in time.

Nearly two hours later he arrived, glad the wizards hadn't caught up to him before he got there. He hadn't used any magic so they couldn't trace him easily. He felt sick and tired, probably from the werewolf infection, but he had to press on. He came up to the house and could tell it was empty, the door open and swaying. He headed around and heard a snarl.

Edward held Jacob against the back wall by his throat, Emmett started to help, but Embry jerked him back. It looked like it had just started. Draco and Neville were being protected by Paul, who snapped at Quil and Leah as they tried to get closer. The two growled at their traitor friend.

"Stop it!" Harry cried. Jacob looked up at the sound and Edward dropped him, shocked. He turned to look at Neville and Draco, who didn't react like he had expected, looking surprised, but not looking like enraged beasts. "Stop fighting!"

Jacob looked at the vampires as he changed to his human form, then at Harry, confused. "Harry? Why aren't they attacking?"

"I-I'm infected, Jacob. I'm a werewolf now. Lucius confirmed it after he healed my wounds..."

"Infected? By me?" He said, shocked. He had attacked his lover and infected him? He had thought their bite wasn't infectious!

Harry thought for a half second, then nodded. "I suppose so..."

"Oh God." Jacob cried. "I'm no better then these blood suckers!" He said. Edward looked down at him, deep in self pity, then up at Harry, knowing very well he was lying. But this fight was not good, with the approaching danger. He nodded just slight enough for the new werewolf to see. Harry moved forward and wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck.

"Jacob please stop this. Narcissia was a witch. She knew young vampires are dangerous and she chose to come here. It was a horrible accident. Please love, come home." The alpha nodded in defeat and Harry stood, leading his lover away. The rest of the pack followed their heads lowered in shame that their own leader had turned a human into a beast, just as the vampires did.

Edward looked around at his family and sighed slowly. "Well good practice for when the Volturi come..." He said weakly. He was grateful for Paul protecting Draco and Neville. He would have to thank him later. He had not expected the hot headed werewolf to help them. Jasper and Draco embraced as Neville stroked Emmett's face, making sure he was alright. Carlisle walked with the two female vampires back into the house, and Edward decided it was safe for now. He headed back to the wizards house, finding them all spreading out across the near by land, looking for Harry.

"Lucius." Edward called, coming up to the man in the woods. "Harry just arrived at our home and stopped the fight by telling Jacob he turned him into a werewolf." He explained quickly to the man.

"He said that?" Lucius asked in surprise. Maybe Harry wouldn't turn into a monster that night, then?

"Yes, but he was lying to protect us. I saw his memory of him walking into the basement and infecting a wound with Remus's spit." He explained and the blond frowned.

"Then we will have to let them know. If the wolves let him run free, he'll attack someone." Edward merely nodded. He didn't want them to informed, they could turn right back around and attack them again, and time was running out before Voldemort would arrive. Alice had said he will come first, followed shortly by the Volturi.

"I suggest you prepare everyone for Voldemort's arrival. I imagine you and Severus will be targeted first. Next to Harry, that is." He told him. "Carlisle, Alice, and I will all be here to protect everyone when he arrives. Paul as well, I am sure." He said. "Draco and Neville are going to be protected by Esme, Jasper, and Emmett. I doubt they'll be targeted unless our family is their objective. It's within our rights to turn a mate." He explained who Lucius nodded, over taken with information.

"Thank you, Edward. What a mess this has all become."

"Yes." Edward agreed. "I'm going to go spend time with Ron." He turned and went to get the red head, who was still looking for Harry. Edward informed him of what had happened and hugged Ron tightly to his chest. "Don't worry, my love." Edward said softly. "I'll be with you the whole time they attack. And should anything happen to you..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. "This is full of vampire venom. I will push it into you to save your life." He explained and Ron scowled.

"That won't help with the killing curse, love." Ron told him. "Can I see it?" He took the needle from Edward carefully and looked at the venom inside. He had never seen vampire venom before, it was a very dangerous thing. The only thing separating him from the needle was the cap. He looked up at Edward's face. "I trust you, Edward."

"Don't worry. I will step in front of you for the killing curse. I have no heart to stop." He assured. "It stopped long ago." He stroked his cheek gently, the other going around his waist. Ron leaned up to kiss him, sliding the syringe into Edward's pocket.

Oooo0000oooO

Draco buried his face in Jasper's neck, sobbing dryly into him, as he could no longer shed tears. / He laid on top of Jasper on their couch. "Draco my love..." Jasper sighed, having no idea what to say to him. He didn't want to hear that his mother had been foolish, nor that he couldn't be expected to control himself. He simply had to get it out. He looked up as an eagle owl tapped on the window and knew it was Draco's. He reached out and opened it, letting Draco take the letter, smiling at how careful the boy was with his pet. Jasper had had to handle to nervous bird the first time, because Draco was scared to use his new vampire strength, but he was learning just how soft he had to be with living things. The bird flew off and Draco opened the letter. It was from his father, telling him that he certainly did not hate him, that Narcissia would not hate him, either. That everything would be fine.

Draco sighed and set the letter aside, shaking his head. "He says he still loved her. He was bisexual, just loved Carlisle once he saw him again." He told Jasper.

"He may have loved your mother, too. Emotions are not black and white, my love." He said, kissing his temple gently. "But I promise I'll only ever love you."

"Not that girl Alice, too?" He asked and Jasper let out a laugh.

"Alice is the biggest lesbian I've ever met. She could get straight girls into bed." He laughed and Draco snorted.

"Good to know. Shame though...she's kinda hot..."

"Shush that talk." Jasper scolded. "I hope I'll be able to keep you safe..."

"Well if they kill you, I'm going with you." Draco said. "I killed my mother, can't see my father...I'd rather be dead if I didn't even have you." He said and Jasper just sighed, stroking his hair back.

"Just relax, love. I'll try very hard not to leave you..."

Oooo0000oooO

"I'm so sorry, Harry..." Jacob looked at Harry with watery eyes, unbelieving of what he had done. Harry felt horrible for lying to someone who loved him so much, but everyone he loved would be dead if he kept this fighting up. "I attacked you like a monster!"

"Jacob, it will be alright. I know you were just upset." Harry said, wrapping his arms around him, leaning in to kiss his forehead softly. "I love you so much, Jacob."

"I love you, too. I just...I never wanted this. I never meant to blame you, or..."

"I know...you need some rest..."

"No rest tonight. You think you'll turn under the full moon?"

"Yes." Harry said right away. "You're right...Jacob I can't hurt anyone."

"I swear I won't let you. Come on, let's head to the woods so you don't go crazy on my dad or something." He said, standing up.

Oooo0000oooO

"Wow, someones happy." Paul grinned as Severus suddenly attacked him as he slipped into the man's room. He kissed his dark haired lover back passionately, holding him tightly.

"I want you, Paul. I want you before we might lose each other." He said, pulling him backwards towards the bed. "I-I want to take you."

Paul frowned at the words for a moment. "You want to dominate me?" He questioned. True, Severus was very tall for a human, making their height difference less off. But Paul was much stronger. It just seemed...weird to him.

"Yes? To much of a man to have your lover on top of you?" Severus asked and Paul quickly shook his head.

"No, love." He assured. He pulled off the shorts he wore, naked other wise and smirked as Severus blushed. "You sure you don't want me to...?"

"No." Severus shook his head and shyly pulled off his robes. Paul growled at him hungrily at the sight of Severus's body, smiling when the man came towards him at the encouragement. Severus laid down on top of him on the bed and reached for the drawer, drawing out lube. Paul laughed softly.

"I don't really need that. Maybe just a little on you."

"You're not invincible..."

"No...but my wounds heal immediately. I'd hardly notice." He assured. "Unless you really want to waste time on it for my muscles to just go right back into place..."

"Fine, fine." Severus agreed, slicking himself up a bit before awkwardly positioning himself, blushing more then he had in his whole life. Paul laid there relaxed as he gripped himself, guiding towards the other man's entrance. He missed and Paul sighed deeply.

"Enough of this." He grabbed Severus and flipped him over. Severus began to argue but he silenced him with a kiss. He slid up the other man's hips and pressed down, pushing Severus inside himself, who groaned loudly in pleasure. "Guess I'll just have to bottom from the top, with you so nervous." He grinned and Severus sighed.

"Please stop talking..." Severus groaned and Paul laughed.

"Oh, love you, too, babe." Paul began to move his hips a moment later, smiling as he bounced on his cock. "Mmm, you've got a pretty big dick for someone who has never used it." He grunted, shifting his hips to get hit at a better angle. Severus couldn't last long, built up tension and desire causing him to come moments later, growling out Paul's name. The werewolf grinned, kissing him softly then pulled away, his hips sliding up to Severus's face. "Finish me." He ordered, and watched in enjoyment as Severus wrapped those wonderful lips around him. He groaned, pumping his hips just slightly. Severus bobbed his head, gripping the werewolf's muscled thigh's. They tensed then a moment later Paul let out a loud yell as he finished.

"Damn...gotta remember how good you are at head..." Paul said, flopping back on the bed happily. He turned to look over at the other and smiled.

"We'll be okay, babe. I'll snatch that Godson and his lover up myself and take them to safety if I have to. We'll all live together as a family." He assured and Severus smiled slightly.

"Well be one misfit family."

"I like the Misfits."

"The who?"

"Them, too."

"What?"

"Just go to sleep." Paul laughed, stroking his cheek.

_Next chapter will still be this night, at least at first._


End file.
